Sentiment
by xIknowyoux
Summary: AU. Who am I really? Who are my parents? These thoughts kept hunting Zuko since he was a child. Now that he and Toph were raised together, the two of them join the Avatar's group. Many mysteries shall unfold, and choices have to be made.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **'Who am I really? Who are my parents?' These thoughts kept hunting Zuko since he was a child. Now that he and Toph were raised together, the two of them join the Avatar's group. Many mysteries shall unfold, and choices have to be made.

* * *

**Sentiment: **Chapter 1

**兄弟** _Siblings_

* * *

Within the Bei Fong Estate, the sun was shining brightly above the deep blue the sky. Two half-siblings were in the backyard. One of them watched the clouds passing by. The boy always liked to relax himself at the garden of the Bei Fong Estate, it was his favorite place. He looked at the girl who was sitting next to him.

"Toph, you'll be going again?" he asked.

The blind girl often slipped out to participate in the Earth Rumble VI competitions. Sometimes, Toph pulled him with her, even though he found it boring. She **always **won.

"Yep, I'm ready" the girl said with much confidence. She stood up and stretched her hands, "_Big Bro_, wanna tag along?"

The boy looked up in annoyance, "It's Zuko," he reminded her.

"Right," she chuckled.

"I'll be gone until tonight so I won't be able to make it"

"Whaat?" Toph said disappointed while her arms fluttered down. "What're you gonna do then?"

"Well," Zuko said as he glanced around. He didn't wanted anybody to hear this other than Toph herself. But knowing Toph, there probably really was nobody around.

"I'll go try to improve my fire bending skills somewhere safe," he said "besides, I have seen you lots of times fighting like a one-man army, and I think it's starting to get annoying"

Toph grinned and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Dah, I _rule–_"

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Sure," he mumbled and stood up, "Good luck" he said and received a friendly nod back.

Toph nodded. "Don't let anybody see you," she could feel waves of vibrations underground, but they were still far away.

"who knows what'll happen when everyone finds out you're a fire bender"

"Yeah, I know-"

"**Shh!**" Toph said quickly which surprised Zuko, she was still disguised as the Blind Bandit.

"Someone's coming, I have to go now," Toph whispered and ran toward the stoned wall placed all over the area, she pressed her hands against it. A hole appeared and she ran through it. The hole closed again and it looked like nothing even happened.

"Yeah, also _goodbye_ to you" Zuko said sarcastic as he turned into the direction of the gate. Unlike Toph, he used proper manners. Not that she had any choices being disguised as the Blind Bandit.

Zuko noticed some soldiers walking by who were protecting the mansion and waved Zuko a hello. He walked out and started heading to some special place only he and Toph knew of. It was a secret cave which was located west of the Bei Fong Estate. He looked behind him, hoping nobody followed him while he approached the secret place.

_Toph was the one who made the cave _he remembered, he felt grateful for that. She knew he wanted to learn fire bending without easily being recognized, but it wasn't that easy because it's the element of their enemy. So she helped him out a bit by making a cave for both of them.

Toph made that very own cave when she was five years old. _She was way too strong for her age back then _he thought as he headed towards the cave.

Zuko approached the secret place. Toph made a small opening which he could barely pass through. But that's even safer. He crawled through the opening and looked around. _good, nobody's been here _he thought. In all those years nobody's ever been here, so why would someone now.

_They were the real blind ones for not recognizing this place _he thought bitterly.

His eyes glanced over to the old half-rotten fire bending scroll Toph stole from a Fire Nation soldier when they were little. She gave it to him and together they trained each other.

He took a deep breath and exhaled.. and repeated this.

Toph was the only person he actually trusted together with her parents. He found it difficult to trust other persons.

_Fire bender.._

He sighed at the sudden thought, he actually liked to be a real fire bender. But not everyone would just welcome a fire bender, it probably would end badly for _that _fire bender.

Zuko took a step forward and shoved his right foot back. he threw his left leg up and released a ball of fire. And so he repeated the same move a few times.

* * *

_**Flashback..**_

* * *

_"So big brother's a fire bender?" Five year old Toph said as she stared into the eyes of the nine year old Zuko, he nodded slightly._

_Both kids were home in the backyard._

_"Please keep this between us okay? I might actually get killed or taken as prisoner if someone found out about it" Zuko said as a hint of fear could be heard in his voice._

_"killed.." Toph whispered slowly, trying to collect all information about 'that' word. Her eyes widened slowly as she understood the meaning. "I won't tell.." she said and walked towards the wall._

_Zuko blinked as he watched her, "Hey, where are you going?"_

_"Ssh," she said and gently spread her fingers on the stoned wall, "follow me" she said and opened a opening with her bare hands, making Zuko gape at her like an idiot._

_"Wow, you never told me you could do that!" he said surprised._

_"I haven't told anybody about this, you are the first one I told" The five year old Toph replied while the two kids walked through the opening._

_Zuko gazed at her. So she too had a secret, a secret she didn't wanted to tell someone. He actually felt safe with her, that's really special since he didn't liked to be around by strangers. Although Toph wasn't a stranger to him but his little sister._

_He blinked and turned towards Toph._

_"Why not taking the gate?" he asked her before Toph closed the opening and turned to him._

_"Because this is much more fun!" Toph replied and giggled, making Zuko frown in disbelieve._

* * *

**_Flashback: Minutes later.._**

* * *

"_So what're we doing right now?" Zuko said as he walked next to Toph, wondering where they went too. He inspected his surroundings but it didn't felt familiar._

_"Walking"_

_"Where to?"_

_"Quit the questions and pay attention" she growled at him, making Zuko groan, those were no words for a five-year old. He didn't like the idea of not knowing where he went to without knowing it. But he did trust her, so he kept silence._

_"I told you how I can feel things through my feet, right?" Toph suddenly started._

_"Yeah you did," Zuko said as he raised a dubiously eyebrow, "how so?"_

_Toph ignored the question, they stood before a mountain full of rocks, "Okay, step back"_

_Zuko did as she told him. She raised her hands up and moved them quickly to the right, making the rocks follow her movement. Zuko watched in disbelieve, she really was strong for her age._

_"What do you think?" she said proudly, her hands placed on her hips. "We can make it our own cave and do things we wanna do!"_

_Zuko 'wowed' in astonishment, "That's amazing!" he said excited and walked in, "I can even train my fire bending without having to pay full attention to the people around me!" he stated and Toph nodded in agreement,_

_"ha, yeah, same goes for me," she said happily. Toph wondered, he'd probably needed something to learn fire bending from, and since there's no teacher, the was just one way left. "First I think it is best to get you a fire bending scroll"_

_Zuko looked up "But how do we get one?" he asked._

_"Watch, and learn" she said with a mischievous smile._

* * *

_**End flashback..**_

* * *

Zuko walked out of the cave and looked at the sky, the stars were floating high up in the sky. _It was dark already _he thought. Had he been training for so long? It felt he'd trained for just wondered how Toph's fight went, but knowing her, she'd probably won, like she always did.

No way could there be someone to actually defeat her, he thought with a grin as he walked towards the Bei Fong Estate.

He looked at the gate and it seemed to be under protection by lots of guards, he frowned as he walked up to them. "Why's everyone here, did something happen?" he asked as he faced one of the guards.

"Oh sir Zuko," The guard said as he turned to him "lots of things happened today, we didn't hear the details but it seems like the Avatar and his team are inside together with Lady Toph. We do not know what's happening inside though. Feel free to pass"

Zuko nodded en passed the gate. _The Avatar.. _he thought. He'd heard stories about him, not that he really cared.

Just as he opened the front door, he got smacked into a young boy with an arrow printed on his head. Both boys yelped as they took a few steps back.

Zuko glared at him, "Watch where you're going!" he growled at him.

"I'm sorry!" the boy replied quickly.

Another boy and girl were passing by and both gave him a frown. They wore blue clothes. _Were they really Earth Kingdom?_ he asked himself. Even the other guy wore orange strange-like pajamas. He glared the other way and waited for them to be out of sight.

Zuko sighed. Why was it always so hard to be nice to strangers?

Zuko shook his head and headed towards the sitting room. He noticed Lao and Poppy as he approached them. They didn't looked happy at all. "Where's Toph? What happened?" he asked them, showing a confused expression.

A serious expression formed its way on Lao's face. "The Avatar paid a visit. Now that he's gone, we'll have to take care of Toph even more. You will protect your sister, will you? It's too dangerous to leave her alone for one minute." He said and paused. "She's in her room"

Zuko gave him a surprise look as reply. W_hat did he meant with all that? Toph could take care of herself, she's not stupid _he thought bitterly, but kept quiet and headed towards her room.

he walked up the stairs until he stood in front of her room. He swore he heard rumble sounds, he knocked on the door. "Toph, are you there? It's me, Zuko" he said.

"Zuko?" Toph whispered while she opened the door ajar.

"Can I come in?" he asked and received a nod back from Toph.

Zuko glanced at Toph, "What happened today?" he asked but his eyes quickly gazed at the traveling back on Toph's bed, he noticed a few objects next to it, "And _what_ are you doing now?" Toph sighed,_ "_I'm going to leave this place," she said as she stepped to her bed and tucked some of her objects in her bag.

Zuko flinched at this sudden acknowledge and asked, "What do you mean?"

She closed the bag and tossed it on her back, "Just like I said it," she said and took a small breath, "I'm going to help the Avatar on his journey to save the world,"

"But what about your parents?"

"Screw them," She scoffed while her face fell, "I know they're my parents, but," she spaced in the direction of Zuko, "I am **not** a weak child! I can do things on my own" she snapped while crossing her arms firmly.

Zuko looked with pity at her. "You're right" he said and approached Toph.

"Thank you" she said relieved, at least he understood.

Zuko kept quiet for a minute, he stood a few inches from the window and watched birds flying off. A sudden thought rushed through his mind, "What happened today anyway? Did you won?" he asked.

Toph didn't answered for a minute, then shook her head. "The avatar defeated me," she admitted but raised her hand. "but I almost won" she lied.

Zuko stared at her with surprise "You're kidding me, right? He** defeated **you?"

Toph shrugged and sighed, "I'd let my guard down, but hey, he's the **Avatar**. No wonder I got blown away"

Zuko shrugged, "True," he said and raised his eyebrow, "So you want to help him.. save the world or something?"

Toph nodded, "I'm going to be his earth bending teacher, he still got a long way to go"

Zuko grinned, "I feel sorry for him," he said, knowing Toph would be a strict teacher. He paused and raised his finger. "but," he said sarcastic, "I'm only letting you go if I'm coming with you"

A smile formed its way on the girls face, "I don't want it any other way, _Big Bro_"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Nope," she grinned at him, Toph turned her body in the direction of the window and gazed out of it, she felt no guards around in the garden. _It seems like father already summoned all his bodyguards and tell them how his ' helpless daughter' needed more protection _she thought disappointed.

she placed her hands in the air and concentrated on the ground. Zuko stared behind her and watched. A huge block of stone shot out of the ground and both jumped on it. They sneaked out of the Bei Fong residence and ran towards this so-called 'Avatar'.

* * *

**XoXoXoX**

* * *

They've been running away from home for some time now. It didn't mattered to Zuko at all because it always felt like they've been trapped in that house for years anyway. They weren't even allowed to go outside the walls most of the times. Thanks to Toph, of course, they could.

He felt that Toph was thinking the same thing, although she really cared about her parents. The other part of her must've felt really bad.

Suddenly, they heard small noises in the distance. Zuko glanced over at Toph, She felt the discomfort of her brother, "It's them," she said and paused, knowing Zuko's I-don't-trust-everyone thing, "don't worry, they're really nice," she reassured him.

Zuko committed her words. He saw a white creature in the far distance, he was pretty big. There were three small figures too, but they weren't clearly visible, although they did look familiar somehow.

He heard the white beast growling softly as they came closer. The three figured turned to look at them. Zuko could not believe when he saw their faces. _The boy with the arrow on his head to whom he walked into was in the Avatar's team?_ He thought surprised.

The bald boy yelped in astonishment as he saw Toph and the other boy running at them. "Toph?" he said and paused, looking over at the other boy, his eyes were bright gold. He'd never ever seen them before. But he remember bumping in to him, he squeaked at that memory and turned to Toph again, "Why are you here?"

"My dad changed his mind, he said I was free to travel the world," she said spacing a little at the bushes a few inches away. She then placed her arm around Zuko's arm, "but he only allowed me if I took my brother along"Zuko flinched as all eyes glanced over at him. He felt uneasy.

"He's you brother?" A girly voice said, she was the one wearing the blue clothes. Her long brown hair fluttered in the wind. The girl walked over to them and frowned as she looked from Toph to Zuko, and from Zuko to Toph. "You two don't look that much alike"

"We're half-siblings" she said sincerely. Zuko just nodded.

The girl nodded in acknowledge, her blue eyes set on his golden eyes. "So what's your name?"

Zuko kept quiet for a bit. He didn't really know what to do. He sighed, "I'm Zuko"

"I've never heard an Earth Kingdom name like that"

"Well then now you do"An awkward silence filled the moment and Zuko wondered what he said wrong. Toph sighed. "Okay let's speed up, we don't have all the time of the world" she said, knowing that her parents would've found out she'd left by now.

She walked over to the girl and pointed at her stomach, "This woman here is Katara, a waterbender" Toph said looking at her brother, Zuko nodded stiffen. He'd never met anyone else who could bend water.

She turned around to the bald boy with the arrow on his head, "This is Aang, the Avatar and the last airbender"

Zuko blinked a few times, that little kid was the Avatar? And the last airbender? It would've been amusing if he hadn't bumped into the kid a hour ago.

Another boy walked from behind them, he seemed to be annoyed by the fact that everyone had forgotten him, he raised his hands, "Yeah, yeah. And I'm Sokka the non-bender" he said narrowed his eyes uneasy. "Nice to meet you" he said coldly.

Katara and Sokka blinked in confusion, wondering what they'd said wrong.

Toph stared down at the ground, she felt Zuko being pretty insecure about this. No wonder, he never had friends beside her, but she was also more like a sister to him, she knew that.

"He doesn't mean that" she said when banging him with her elbow several times.

Aang looked over at Zuko, he felt bad, "I'm sorry from before"

Zuko looked up in surprise, wondering what he meant, "About what?"

"When we ran into each other, I'm sorry. I should've been more careful, but I was _so_ disappointed about Toph who couldn't teach me earthbending."

Zuko glanced down at the ground, then met his eyes, "Well, it's not your fault," he said and paused, "I mean, I should've been more careful too"

"Thank you" Aang said.

A soft smile formed its way on Zuko's face and he nodded.

Maybe, if he were to know them a bit better, they might actually become good friends. As in a real friend he'd never had before.

Sokka who by now was on top of the huge white animal cried at them, "Can we go now?"

Katara and Aang exchanged glances and smiled, "Get on Appa, we're going" they both said.

"Appa.. Is that the white beast?" Zuko asked and received a nod back.

Toph threw her hands in the air, excited, "Finally! We're going, I thought we would've never leave this place" she said sarcastic while getting on Appa.

Zuko found himself getting on the sky bison with the help of Aang and Katara. He watched Aang getting on the head of the bison saying something like 'yip yip' and suddenly he found himself flying in the air. He noticed Toph clinging at his clothes. No wonder, she couldn't see anything without the ground.

Zuko set his eyes downward at the many little houses flying by. He was deep in thought. Maybe now, someday.. would he ever meet his real parents, if they were alive. That was something he longed for so long.

* * *

**End Chapter.**

* * *

_I'm sure there are questions, don't worry, all will be explained. I'm sorry for my poor English, I know it's not the best, but at least I tried. Anyway, please review, they are what drives me to make a next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **'Who am I really? Who are my parents?' These thoughts kept hunting Zuko since he was a child. Now that he and Toph were raised together, the two of ahem join the Avatar's group. Many mysteries shall unfold, and choices have to be made.

* * *

_"Soldiers, look what I found!"_

_"…it's a little child"_

_"It's not just a little child. He´s freaking royal!"_

_"What did you say?"_

_"Should we kill him?"_

_"That's up to Commander Kato, now let's leave before they discover our plan. I'll take the kid"_

* * *

**Sentiment: **Chapter 2

**志望 **Desire

* * *

Zuko batted his eyes slowly, he was still awake. He looked over at the sleeping Toph and couldn't help to force a soft smile on his fice.

The flight to a location in the outside world which he had never seen went slowly. It was very quiet and sometimes, Katara and Sokka chatted with each other about things he did not understand. Kind of ignoring his presence. Not that he cared, they probably didn't know how to act around him, just as much as he didn't know how to act around them. He watched the girl, Katara, stretching her arms, yawing. She tucked herself down on the saddle and closed her eyes. She was probably sleepy, just like him.

Zuko sighed and closed his eyes as well. Making his mind drift into space.

* * *

_**Flashback...**_

* * *

_A fourteen year old Zuko stood on the lawn and leaned to his boots. He took them off and stuffed his feet in the puddle of water. The sun burned on his body. Something that always made him feel comfortable and relaxed when he was depressed._

_He quietly wriggled his two feet in the water. Until a load cry from behind him roared right through his ears. Making his hair stand up straight in shock._

_"ROAR!" __Toph growled while putting both her hands on his shoulders._

_Zuko squeaked and turned around in surprise, his expression immediately turned darkly as he scoffed at Toph for doing a surprise attack._

_"What was that good for!" he yelled at her but the only thing he received was a heavy laughter._

_Toph was good at it, he admitted. She always liked to troll him around, well yeah, she never had anyone else to play with so he was always the first one that came into her mind._

_His mind suddenly stopped as he watched a whole family of little creatures flying from the sky and plunged into the water puddle in front of him. He set his eyes on them. One caught a moutful of water and spewed it at another creature. They were probably playing with each other. The father.. mother.. and their children. He examined the family in envy, but why? Why wasn't he happy to see them together? Was it- or not._

_A mother.. and.. a father.. something he never had._

_"Hey, something's wrong?"_

_Zuko still watched the creatures following each other around, "No," he said and paused, "definitely not"_

_Toph sighed and tucked her hands behind head, "I know your lying, bro"_

_"Unfair" Zuko muttered and noticed Toph walking to him. She too bent down and dropped her feet into the plain water, not caring for her blindness. She just felt like doing it._

_Zuko smiled softly, she knew how to comfort him. He put his hand inside his backpack he carried with him and took out a piece of bread. The creatures looked at him for a moment as they noticed the bread. He took a small piece from the bread and threw it into the water. They immediately squeaked and all flew towards the pieces of breath which were drifting in the water._

_"...I've always wanted to know who my real parents were" he confessed._

_Toph remained silence. She looked at the sky she couldn't see, but she did felt the bright sunlight._

"I'm sure you'll meet them one day"

_"You think so?"_

_"Yep" she said._

_Toph waved her hands in the air, "we'll just write posters with huge letters written on it 'FOURTEEN YEAR ZUKO SEARCHES FOR HIS PARENTS FROM THE FIRE NATION, PLEASE CONTACT US IF YOU THEM, THANK YOU' in every nation" she said sarcastic._

_"Really, unless we get out of here without warnings from my parents, I don't think we'll find them. Besides, most people in the Fire Nation probably don't even know your parents" she stated wisely._

_Zuko groaned in frustration and annoyance, "Are you here to support me or what?"_

_"I'll support you by telling the truth" she said and rolled her eyes, "no seriously, I was just joking"_ _ "..thanks a lot, Toph" Zuko said sarcastic._

_She ignored him, "By the way, I've got some good news here. Uncle Kato is paying a visit this week"_

_Zuko blinked at that name, he remembered him._

* * *

_**End Flashback..**_

* * *

Zuko felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He blinked his eyes gradually and turned towards the voice. It was Toph who looked pretty sleepy as well.

"Zuko, c'mon wake up" she said.

"Are we there yet?" Zuko asked wearily.

It looked like they haven't slept that long after all. Maybe an hour? Zuko stretched his arms and came to his feet. He slowly turned around. Apparently the others were building a camp. He wondered why they didn't wake him up, talk about being rude.

"What's everyone doing?"

He could see the boy, Sokka, gathering all handbags together. While Aang, the Avatar, was setting up their tents. Katara was making a small campfire with rocks and wood. Although, it seemed she had trouble making it. Naturally, he could make a campfire within a few seconds without the materials.

"Nothing, they're just thinking the hard way about working together about this and– really, I don't need to explain myself. I have everything with me so why should I help them setting up one hell of a _killer_ sleeping tent? It'll be broken off tomorrow anyway," she spat right into his face.

Zuko just blinked in confusion about the sudden information he'd gotten from her.

"I thought you guys were able to get along" he said while scratches his hair.

Toph shrugged and dropped herself to the ground. She made a tent out of ground using her earth bending abilities and yawned loudly.

"Good night, bro"

Zuko felt an unpleasant lump in his stomach. Why in the world had she wakened him when she goes sleeping? Only to direct her anger at him? He sighed and let himself fall backwards.

Unlike Toph, he would like to help them. Right?

No- he couldn't trust them. Not yet. Or maybe he could just walk over to them for a minute? He couldn't avoid them forever, he knew this. Even Toph was currently being very distant from them, but once she will relax, he knew she'd be on their side again. He knew her this way.

But exactly why did he left home? He wondered as he watched Katara finally making a fire.

Was it only for Toph? Or was there more?

At home, it could be fun too sometimes. But usually only in the large garden where he came to rest, or in their secret cave where they practiced their fire bending and earth bending almost every day.

Lao and Poppy, Toph's parents, were also nice to him from time to time. But they weren't the ones who raised them. Not all of the time. The servants raised him. Toph was their real daughter, as in flesh and blood.

Even though they saw him as Toph's half brother and their son. Zuko knew deep down that they never felt the same for him, as they did for Toph.

Zuko shook his head – It's not all about parents – like Toph said, there was just a little chance for them to even meeting his parents, heck knows where they even are. But there was a second bright side from leaving home. He finally could travel the world and see everything with his own eyes. Something he'd always wanted.

If Uncle Kato knew about this though.. he didn't wanted to think about that. He'd probably be pretty upset. Always trying to tell him to never leave home no matter the cost. Why was he even trying to make him stay home at Toph's house?

Once again did he looked at the trio Aang, Sokka and Katara. He sighed and rose to his feet, he glanced one time down towards the tent of stone and decided to walk into their direction.

Aang was the first one to see Zuko. A bright smile made its way on the boys lips, although he too seemed to have a lack at sleep. No wonder, he was sitting the whole trip on his bison's head.

"Hey," Zuko said carefully, not wanting to shock the other two.

Zuko set his eyes on the fire after feeling all they eyes peering through him. He sat down and placed his hands near the fire. He could feel the delicate hot blaze of the flames flowing through his entire body.

Sokka watched him for a second and frowned as if he'd forgotten that he was here too. "..what was your name again?" he asked stupidly.

Zuko felt very insulted, be he didn't let him notice this.

Maybe he shouldn't have come to them. How stupid could he be? He was always bad with first encounters. Why else would this time be different? He had a tendency to walk straight back to Toph, but hid this desire.

"It's Zuko"

Aang looked up. A question of importance raced through his mind. He waved his hands in a figurative sense, wanting the boys attention, "Are you an earth bender as well?" he asked and paused. "If so, maybe you could teach me too!"

Zuko blinked in surprise, a worried expression formed its way on his face. Oh god, he wasn't prepared for this.

Sokka glanced over at Zuko who was sitting right beside him, "Wait, your face tells enough. You're not an earth bender," he said suspiciously, making Zuko feel the sensation of fear. He probably knew he was a fire bender by now. Would he kill him for having the element of the enemy?

"You're a non-bender just like me!" Sokka said wisely and placed his arm around Zuko's shoulder, "I can feel we'll get along buddy"

This was something he didn't count on. Golden eyes, black hair? Wasn't it clear that he was Fire Nation? Wait- no, probably not. Even Lao and Poppy knew of nothing. Only Toph knew – and perhaps, Kato as well.

Zuko glanced over at the others and made a despondent smile.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

One hour ago, they were still chattering. Not only that, but they even laughed. For the first time he felt he had friends, besides Toph of course. The start of their conversation went quite gradually, but when they started talking about topics he was interested in, everything went quite fast. Even though Sokka, who didn't looked all that smart, was still was pretty nice once you knew him.

Aang, on the other hand, was polite, nice, neat and yes, he learned that the Avatar was a vegetarian.

Katara, the girl whom he hadn't heard much about asked him how Toph was. He found out that she and Toph got into a heavy conversation which made Toph distressed. But he could not blame Katara. She was like that, just as he got brooding-personality which he of course, always denied.

Suddenly, it started to blow louder. The animals in the forest panicked and started to run away. Toph felt a vibration from the ground and immediately rose to her feet.

"There is something coming toward us!" she cried.

Aang and the others ran out of their tents as quick as possible, all fired their attention straight towards Toph, "What is it?" Aang asked in confusion.

"It feel like an avalanche.. but also not like an avalanche"

Sokka glanced down at the blind girl in annoyance and in lack of sleep, "Your powers of perception are frightening"

Zuko chuckled a bit, "Trust me, you'll get used to it"

"Should we leave?" a concerned Katara asked.

Aang nodded to the others, "Better safe than sorry" he said and jumped on Appa.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

* * *

The sun was setting against everyone's wishes.

"Oh, no the sun is rising! We've been up all night with no sleep" Sokka argued more with himself.

Zuko yawned out loudly. He looked at the sky and Sokka indeed was right, the sun was rising and a new day had arrived.

He glanced over at the others and recognized their ridiculous fatigue faces. The bags under their eyes confirmed that.

Zuko sighed once again.

He too, was tired. Maybe even stressed. He didn't expected this. Why didn't they prepared for everything? Where were the beautiful towns that he once had dreamed to see? Where was the food, they haven't eaten anything since yesterday right before they left.

_Why did those strange machines follow us whole night anyway?_

"Who or what where those things?" he asked suddenly.

Katara turned to face him, an uneasy expression formed its way on the girls face, even more uneasy than it already was.

"We don't know, it could be Zhao's group," she said and paused. She frowned a little while tapping her finger against her chin, "I haven't seen him and his companions since the North Pole though" she admitted, followed by a loud yawn.

Zuko nodded in satisfaction. He didn't knew them but at least he knew a bit from what was going on. He should ask them more about it when they've slept for some good few hours.

Sokka groaned out loudly. All these times they've been followed started to be a too much of a bother to him. He rubbed his eyes Aang and looked over to Aang, "I'm going to sleep if you like it or not, good night!" He unpacked his sleeping back and crawled into it.

"It's morning" Toph reminded him.

"Whatever" he murmured and closed his eyes.

Zuko, Aang, Katara and Toph gathered in a circle. All tired faces looked at one another. They needed rest, a lot of rest, and they knew it.

All night, they've been followed by this strange large machine-like thing. They had to change like five times to other places against their wishes. He and Toph also looked stunned at they saw a lemur flying out of Sokka's bag, back when they were flying at night. They guessed it had to be his sleeping place.

"We really need to sleep," Katara started as she passes all the faces, "someone must guard this area while the rest goes sleeping" she said and everyone agreed.

"So, who's gonna guard?"

"I'll do it"

Everyone looked at Zuko who agreed on guarding. Toph frowned half-sleepy, "Are you sure?"

Zuko nodded, "Yeah, you guys need more sleep than I do" he stated and walked off. Probably taking a walk- exploring the area or something like that.

The weary eyes of Toph, Katara and Aang were pointed on Zuko for a couple of seconds. Then, they too grabbed their sleeping bags and crawled into it – except for Toph who wanted to make her own tent.

Zuko walked into the forest. He saw animals he'd never seen before. They all swarmed in groups or on their own. He looked around, the only things he saw were trees and green grass. Nothing special.

He walked for minutes. Followed by minutes. Followed by many minutes.

A long time had passed, he wanted to walk back towards the small camp they've made, but there was just one little problem he didn't count on.

_Where am I?_

Zuko froze while glancing around, this was just what he needed. He almost forgot the possibilities of exploring on his own, he sighed in frustration. He wanted to rip all his hair from his head but instead, he found himself running. And running. In circles.

"Toph! Where are you?" He shouted through the leaves of the many trees surrounding him.

She had to know he was here, right? She could feel his presence, that is, only if he didn't wandered off too far from where they were sleeping.

Zuko had a tendency for the umpteenth time to yawn, but tried to avoid it.

After minutes of running and trying to ignore all the yawning, he finally noticed something other than trees. He had hoped that he was finally freed from the forest and ran to it, relieved. But to his disappointment, he ran towards a river and not a large lawn.

He was now officially, lost.

Zuko walked to the river and decided to clean his face. He looked down at his reflection, his two bright golden eyes looked down at him. He now noticed that he too, looked fatigue. The others were sleeping by now and were counting on him. Of course, he had to ruin it for his first try.

After he made a bowl with his hand and let the water spread its way onto his hands, he threw it on his face. He then made another bowl with his hands and drunk some water out of it. Man, he was thirsty. Not only that, but he was hungry too. Although that had to wait.

Zuko sank to his feet. He looked down at the ground. His eyes grew wide as he saw white fur lying all over the ground, following its path from right in front of him to all over the place behind his back.

_'Is that Appa's fur?' _he thought as he plucked a piece of it.

He slowly rubbed through the fur and realized that this was indeed his fur.

"No wonder they've gotten to us all night" he murmured to himself. They must've followed this track all the way towards their location. At least he knew how to get back, but _those _people as well.

Suddenly the ground began to shake slowly, which made Zuko getting up quickly. He looked around and wondered where the sound came from. Suddenly, he heard a rumble sound in the distance. And moments later the bushes started moving back and forth.

Two girls on large creatures jumped out from the bushes which made Zuko froze, but he stayed alert. He set his eyes on the smallest girl. Her eyes pierced right through him and he swore he noticed a expression carried with confusion on the girls face. She had her hair in a big braid, her dress was red to light red and her stomach was completely exposed.

Zuko then set his eyes on the girl next to her. She carried pretty dull eyes. The girl had long black hair with two small buns on the top of her hair. She had darker clothes that the girl beside her, who almost looked like she was the opposite of this one.

Zuko gave them a warned glare, "Who are you guys"

"You mean girls" the small one said cheerfully which made Zuko feel sulky.

The girl jumped off from her Mongoose dragon and hopped a few inches toward him, she smiled.

"Hey, your Fire Nation!" she said excited.

Zuko jerked back. "What makes you say that!" he shouted back at her, not liking the idea of his identity being showed to public already.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Dah, you've got these pure-golden Fire Nation eyes," she said and paused, "although only people in the royal family carry those color. I guess you're the exception!"

"I'm not Fire Nation" he said while making a sickening expression, he couldn't let these people know he was Fire Nation. Not yet at least, he wanted to tell it the others first.

The girl ignored everything he said and stooped a little bit down, "My name's Ty Lee, the girl over there is Mai," she paused and cleared her throat, "Have you seen the Avatar by any chances?"

Zuko's eyes widened for a minute. These girl have to be the one that were tracking them down all night. He narrowed his eyes and scoffed, "Why do you want to know?" he said darkly.

The girl took one step back, the boys sudden change of mood almost made her feel frightened of him. Ty Lee shrugged, "Ehm, I dunno? Just curious"

"Yeah right, you were the ones that have been following us all night!"

Ty Lee's eyes widened, she took a step back and made a 'woow' expression, "You travel with the Avatar?"

Zuko nodded stiffen and asked, "Where's that machine-like thing anyway?" he cried while narrowing his eyes at the girl behind Ty Lee.

The other girl, Mai, dismounted off the dragon and walked next to her companion, still holding an expression that carried no emotion.

"We left it behind," she said and paused. "quess we were too easily recognized using it"

Ty Lee tapped her fingers against her chin, she was definitely thinking. She stopped at one point and gazed at Zuko.

"Why are you, someone of the Fire Nation working with the Avatar?" she asked him innocently.

"I've never said I'm Fire Nation!"

"Are you saying you're not Fire Nation" Mai asked, then yawned slowly.

"I also didn't say that!"

"Then, what are you" she asked calmly.

"I don't know, I don't care!" he shrieked at them, and Mai and Ty Lee couldn't help but wince. Also, why would he say that? He looked truly Fire Nation to them. The eyes, hair, skin. If they didn't know any better, they would've said he looked a lot like the Fire Lord himself. Just a younger version.

Zuko growled another few times, "I won't let you guys get to my friends!" he said bitterly, although he didn't knew them that good, he just felt like it. Toph was with them, so he had to protect them. Although he knew Toph was being able to protect herself. He got into fighting stance.

He stuffed his hands together, and a huge sea of fire spewed towards the girls, he had to protect his friends. He'd promised.

Mai and Ty Lee's eyes widened while dodging the attack from just an inch away. "So you really are Fire Nation! Why are you denying it?" Ty Lee asked him with her knees pressed against the ground.

Zuko kept ignoring the question, he didn't felt like answering these questions to some people who made him and his group getting a lack of sleep.

Still in fighting stand, he narrowed his eyes from Mai to Ty Lee and vice versa. Until he heard a loud noises coming from within the forest. His eyes blinked and turned towards the heavy voices which were becoming clearer by the second.

Mai and Ty Lee stared at the forest, and kept themselves alert. It seemed like they already had a guess on who it could be.

From above the treetops, Aang flew straight at them. Zuko winced once he saw him. Wasn't he supposed to be asleep? His eyes now darted at the bushes and he saw Toph jumping out of it, followed by Sokka and Katara.

"Wha-" Zuko gasped as he saw his companions running towards him.

"It's the Avatar!" Ty Lee cried as she pointed at Aang who by now had landed on the ground next to Zuko. Mai grabbed her blades and went into fighting position, but still watched the scenario closely.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Aang.

"Toph felt you were in trouble, so we went looking for you"

Zuko glanced over at Toph, she sure knew how to settle things.

Toph ran towards Zuko and leaped half up against him. She slowly embraced Zuko, "Zuko-" she said slowly.

Zuko let her embrace her, although, if it were someone else, he probably wouldn't allow it.

"Hey, I'm not a coward, I can do things on my own too" he reminded her slowly.

"You did get lost" She said, making Zuko flinch for a moment. Of course she knew that. She knew everything about him. He smiled softly at her. "Guess your right"

"Where's Zhao" Sokka said while narrowing his eyes around, he had to be somewhere around too.

While Katara, Sokka and Aang stood into fight position, they couldn't help but wonder why their enemies carried a confused and shocked expression on their faces.

"You said Zuko?"

* * *

**End Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **'Who am I really? Who are my parents?' These thoughts kept hunting Zuko since he was a child. Now that he and Toph were raised together, the two of them join the Avatar's group. Many mysteries shall unfold, and choices have to be made.

* * *

_"My father always wanted me to be perfect, to be whole and make me the perfect daughter he needed for his satisfaction. My mother wanted me to be myself, to be kind, just like she was. And in the end, I had no choice but to **leave**." _

* * *

**Sentiment: **Chapter 3

**実 **Truth

* * *

"You said Zuko?" The two girls gasped at him in shock. Zuko? Not _the _Zuko right? No–no that couldn't be true. They had to know for sure.

But it did make sense for him to be.. that- Prince Zuko. The son of the Fire Lord and.. Ursa. The prince who vanished on the day of his second birthday. But when looking at the boys appearance, he did looked a lot like the Fire Lord himself.

Zuko moved himself slowly away from Toph, who still had him embraced. He faces the two girls and scoffed. "So what"

Mai and Ty Lee exchanged difficult glances, and nodded.

They turned their attention back to the others, "Okay, we retreat for this time," Ty Lee said and winked towards Sokka, he gulped, "oh, and let's dance again next time! Just like on the North Pole" she mocked.

Sokka gave her a embittered look in return, "We never danced on the North Pole!" he shouten back at her.

Everyone gathered themselves around Zuko while carefully looking at the so-called enemies. Even the two girls took one glance back when hopping on their Mongoose Dragon and shifted them on Zuko.

He frowned as he noticed the girls eyes setting on him, what's so special about his name anyway?

Once they were out of sight, Zuko turned to the others, "Did you guys get some sleep at all?" he asked them. He had really no idea for how long he had been walking in the forest. But when staring at the others faces, he recognized that they seemed to look a lot healthier than he did at the moment.

"Yeah, you've been gone for over three hours" Sokka stated, while drinking some fresh water out of Katara's bottle.

Aang turned to Zuko, "Where they the ones who've kept following us the whole night?" he asked and received a nod back from Zuko.

"It seems they won't be bothering us for a while," Katara said as Sokka gave her the bottle back. She shoved her hands up gently. The water in the river followed her movements and the orb of water floated slowly into her bottle. After closing the bottle, she turned her attention back to Aang, "let's go to another place where Toph can teach Aang earth bending"

"Sounds like a plan Sugar Queen" Toph said while hitting her arm softly. A grin crept across her face and Katara turned to her with a confused look.

"Sugar Queen?" Katara asked.

Toph nodded in amusement and Katara couldn't help to smile at that. They had a quarrel at first, right? Oh well, they probably recouped for their own sakes. Perhaps it happened when he was playing hide-and-seek in the forest of no return.

Sokka raised his finger, "Toph even has a nickname for Aang-" he said.

Zuko frowned, he hadn't heard Aang's one yet, "Really? What's it?"

"Twinkle Toes"

Zuko gazed at Aang who merely shrugged and frowned, "..I'm starting to like my nickname" he admitted. At least Big Bro sounded far more complied than Twinkle Toes or Sugar Queen did.

Once done talking, the group decided to return to the camp, where Appa and the lemur, Momo were waiting for them.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

A few hours had passed, and Mai and Ty Lee had arrived at the court from the Fire Nation armies.

A tent was designated for the two girls where they would spend the night. They had told the troops that it was imperative for no one to disturb them. Ty Lee grabbed a wooden chair and bent herself down towards the table. She rolled a generous paper off and reached for a filled pen.

"Are you sure you know how to write a letter" Mai said as she looked down over her friends' shoulder.

It wasn't just a letter. It was a letter to the Fire Lord.

Ty Lee was staring at the blank letter. An irritating sound pierced through the whole tent as she tapped her pen against the table. Each tap started to sound louder until she finally leaned back and sighed.

"I'm no good at this!" She whimpered when staring up at Mai's face "can you?"

Mai's dull eyes glanced over at the paper and nodded. The two girls switched places.

"So, what do you want me to write" she asked while putting her hands tightly around the pen.

Ty Lee brightened after spacing back and forth, "Well, didn't the Fire Lord ordered the whole Fire Nation to report when finding a boy named Zuko?" she said.

The Fire Lord always believed his son was alive, somehow. His people always believed the opposite, they thought he was dead. But of course, they didn't dare to say it out loud. Even she and Mai never believed it, until now. At least she did.

"There are lots of Zuko's in the Fire Nation, what makes you say the one we saw today is the right one?"

Ty Lee gritted her teeth, "I know, but, haven't you seen him? Compare him to the Fire Lord and he's just like a younger version of him," she said and paused something seemed to clear her mind after realizing the truth, "his clothes are Earth Kingdom right?"

"So?" Mai asked.

"Remember _that _day? The day a small group of Earth Kingdom soldiers infiltrated the Fire Nation in secret?"

"Yeah," Mai said. She remembered that day. From stories of course, it was a glum day for the Fire Nation. They lost their prince. She was just one year old when it happened though. Even her eyes widened a bit, "so you think–"

"Yes," Ty Lee said, a serious expression made its way on the girls face. "it all makes sense right?"

Mai nodded and turned to the blank paper, she started writing.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

Zuko gaped slowly. He'd slept enough after flying for over a four hours. He rubbed his eyes and opened them. They already found a spot where they could teach Aang the basics of earth bending. The first lesson started a quarter ago, and was still going on. He saw Aang having to learn earth bending the hard way, like he always expected from Sifu Toph.

And of course, Aang wasn't doing any good. But earth bending being the opposite of air bending also seemed to play a heavy part in it.

Zuko's stomach began to growl and he crept slowly together. He hadn't eaten for a day. He wondered why the others had less trouble with this than he did. Maybe they've quickly eaten something yesterday back when they searched for him. He sighed and turned to Sokka and Katara, who sat beside him watching Aang trying to throw the large stone forward using his bending. But instead the boy found himself being blown backwards.

"Do you guys have some food?" Zuko asked.

Sokka turned to him and forced an embittered expression, it seemed like he too, was hungry.

"No, everything's gone. We ate the last bit of what we had yesterday" he complained.

Zuko looked up, "And you didn't decide to save something for me? Not even a small piece?"

Sokka groaned and scratched his neck. Then, he placed his two hands on the bare ground and sighed, "Hey– I was hungry, I couldn't help it and besides Momo ate the leftovers" he said and paused, glancing over to the small creature who sat in front of Sokka, staring right into his eyes. Momo made a quick noise and flew off.

"Everyone had something to eat except me!"

Katara flinched when listening to the boys. She turned to them, "Hey, guys! Don't argue," she stood up and set her eyes on Zuko, "let's go find some food. I don't think watching Aang learning earth bending will do any good to us. We need supplies before we leave."

Sokka and Zuko exchanged glanced and nodded. All three stood up and decided to stroll around after telling Aang and Toph about their search for supplies.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

"What kind of food are we exactly looking for?" Zuko asked as he darted his eyes around. All he saw at the moment were stones, rocks and a few bushes plus some swarming trees.

Sokka's arms jiggled down, "I want the real thing, meat" he retorted, feeling the burning sun shine at his body.

Zuko crossed his arms, "Where's the forest when you need it" he murmured in annoyance.

Katara looked up and blinked her eyes. Then placed her hands before her head to cover the sun. She had the urge to jump in a pool of water, but there was none at the moment. Even though they've been traveling in the Earth Kingdom for some weeks, she couldn't get used to the land with sun without the snow. She certainly didn't wanted to know how warm it is in the Fire Nation, being the nation of the heat and fire.

Katara turned her attention back at Zuko and Sokka, "We should split up. I don't think this place is full of wealthy food. So we need to search on different spots. What about gathering here in a hour?"

Sokka grabbed a boomerang out of his bag and swung proudly with it, "I'm sure that's enough time to finish the job" referring to meat.

The trio nodded and went their own way.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

"Time for a break"

Aang huffed in relieve. The training went hard. really _hard_. He knelt down and looked at Toph who was wiping dust off her clothes, "So how did I do?"Toph gave him a dirty look and it was enough for Aang to understand, "I'm sorry to say but you're the worst pupil I've ever had, Twinkle Toes"

Aang's face fell and dropped it between his knees, "Am I not your only pupil?"Toph remained silence for a while, then shook her head slowly, "Not really, me and my brother used to train each other in bending" she admitted.

Aang's face immediately glanced up and met her face. Toph realized something at the wrong moment and wanted to slap herself for that. Probably a habit she received by being with Zuko all of her life.

"Zuko can bend?"

"I never said that" she said in self-defense.

Aang raised his eyebrow, he was sure of what he heard. He pointed the tip of finger at Toph, "Yes you did, I swear I heard you saying that!" he cried in astonishment.

Toph crossed her arms and jerked her head to the left, "Hmpf, fine he's a bender"

Aang was satisfied with her answer, "Earth bender?"

"Not saying"

"Why not?"

"Training starts again, get your butt off the ground and follow me" Toph cried and turned her back to him, walking off towards the rocks again.

"Hey! That's unfair!" Aang said as he got up, his eyes widened as he realized what the real unfair thing was. "Wha- the break lasted for just one minute!"

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

Zuko rubbed himself roughly on the top of his head, making his hair look even crazier than it already did. He sighed as he looked up at the sun. He closed his eyes slowly and felt himself becoming one with it. When opening his eyes, he couldn't help but wonder if the others found some food already.

He certainly didn't.

A drop of sweat fell off his face. It started to become even warmer. He sighed again and took the rope that held his clothes tight to each other off. Then, he let the mantle fall on the ground, followed by his shirt.

He stopped his mantle, rope and shirt into his backpack and resumed his trip through the burning sun.

It felt like a hour had passed already. Luckily, during that time, he'd found a small puddle with water. He stayed the for over five minutes before leaving again. The other good thing was that he found about six apple hidden in trees near the puddle and plucked them off. He hid them in his backpack.

Now, he thought it was best to go back to the gather place. Maybe Katara and Sokka had better luck on finding something.

He rubbed his eyes as he something blurry in the distance. Something blue. When approaching, his eyes widened with a worried and shocked expression as he saw who it was.

Katara laid there, on the ground. She was unconscious.

"Katara!" he yelled once he noticed her. Katara didn't moved an inch. She just laid there on her side.

He bent down and placed his hand on her forehead. _She's overheated _he thought worried.

Katara wearily opened her eyes in fear and shoved hear head towards the unknown person. Until she recognized it was Zuko, she dimmed down a bit and closed her eyes again. Katara was gasping for air.

Zuko grabbed Katara off the ground and placed her carefully behind his back. She put her arms exhaustingly around Zuko's neck in order to get better support.

"Don't push yourself" Zuko said. He turned around, going back to the puddle of water. Sokka had to wait. He was sure he didn't wanted to see her sister like this.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

"Right! left! right! left! Now it's your turn" Toph yelled at him after instructing the Avatar how to move a block of rock on its own. It took him way too long to get it right.

Aang sank lightly to his knees and placed his two feet in the opposite direction. He drew a slow breathing and repeated this a few times while closing his eyes at the same times.

He tore his eyes open and thrust both hand high lightened, "right! left! right! left!" he yelled with burning passion. And to his surprise the rock flew forward until it hit the hill and got split into tiny pieces.

Aang got up in excitement and turned to Toph, "I FINALLY did it!"

Toph nodded stiffen, a smile crept its way on her face, "Well done my pupil, I think that's enough for today"

Aang smiled back, his attention then turned to the people around him. Or rather, the people he wanted around him but weren't there. How long did it take for them to find food? It's been nearly a half day.

"We should look for the others" Aang suggested and received a nod back from Toph.

Momo chirped from the trees and flew high in the air to search for them from above.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

Zuko approached the pool of water. He murmured her name to get her attention. She had to know they were finally there.

Katara opened her eyes slowly and looked over Zuko's bare shoulders. He felt warm too, it seems, Katara thought. No wonder, the heat made her collapse.

Zuko ran towards the water. Once there, he carefully took Katara off her back and placed her into the water. Katara felt herself getting cured. However slowly. She threw some water onto her face once she sat in the water. At least it wasn't deep.

"Thank you, Zuko" Katara said once she looked at him in relieve. No wonder, she was at the brink of dead. If nobody were to find her- no he didn't wanted to think about that.

Zuko gazed back at the land of rocks. He wondered how Sokka was. He may have been waiting for them for some hours now. Or he got himself falling unconscious too. Or he's with the others.

He didn't know, but he had to get himself and Katara out of here before night falls.

Katara let herself fall backwards into the water. Her long hair floated loose in the water after she took the cord out of her hair. She leaned back forward and gently rubbed all the water off her hair, "I'm not getting a _you're welcome _back?" she asked him.

Zuko turned around to face her, "Fine," he said and paused, "you're welcome"

Katara smiled. She placed her hands into the water and let herself glow. Zuko jerked away once he saw the brightened glow around her, "What's that?" he asked.

Katara closed her eyes slowly, "I'm healing myself, I have the ability to heal using water bending. I ran out of water and couldn't cure myself from heavy head ace and the heat of the sun, which caused me to fall unconscious" she said. She stood up once the bright glow disappeared.

"Let's go back, I'm sure my everyone''s waiting for us" Zuko stated.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

"Sokka I'll get you out of there buddy!" Aang shrieked while running circles around Sokka who got stuck in the ground due some unknown reasons.

Toph sat on the ground and watched Aang panicking over the little warrior.

Sokka gave him an annoyed expression, "Aang, I don't think running circles will get me out of here" he said.

Aang threw his arms in all directions in concern for Sokka, "But what should I do?" he cried, then turned over to his Sifu, "Toph help us!"

"I'll give you a hint, earth bending. Remember what I taught you"

"But you're better!"

Toph remained silence for a while and nodded, "I know, but you want to learn it right?" she said and turned her face at the sky.

"I wonder if Momo found Big Bro or Sugar Queen, yet"

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

"Momo!" Katara yelped once she saw the creature floating in the sky.

Zuko looked up to see the lemur descending until he let himself fall at the top of Zuko's head who, groaned in return. Not liking the creature's way of saying 'hello'. He grabbed the lemur and held it in front of him. Zuko and the creature exchanged glances.

"I don't like this thing" he said as he stared into its eyes. The lemurs stare give him the creeps. Momo chirped one time and got himself out of Zuko's grip.

"Well, I think he likes you" Katara said.

"I don't care, his eyes are crazy!"

Katara laughed, "don't judge on someone appearance" she said and smiled, "It's all about the inside"

Zuko gave her an nauseous glance in return, but didn't say anything. The lemur chirped again and flew back into the sky again. The two exchanged glanced and decided to follow the lemur."

It took them a while but they eventually found themselves with Aang, Sokka and Toph. Though, when looking at Sokka, they couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him. His hair was all messed up. Even his clothes, and his shoes were gone too.

"What happened to you?" Zuko asked.

Sokka waved his hand in the air, making a 'stop-don't-say-more' comment, "Look- it comes all down to this, I was searching for meat. I almost caught one, until- until a hugde earth quick took place and I got sucked into this hole!" he said in a dramatic sense.

"I never felt an earth quick"

"Neither did I"

Sokka shrugged, "Well at least I'm out of that place, did you guys get some food?" he said when turning his attention to Zuko and Katara. "Also, why are you shirtless" he said narrowing his eyes at him.

"It was hot, but it seemed like you didn't had any trouble with it because you were sucked into the hole anyway" he said while Katara got in between them, not wanting to make them argue.

"Ehh, Zuko did you find some food for us?" Katara asked.

Zuko frowned and sighed, "I found six apples and that's all," he said and looked at Katara, "what about you?"

Katara remained silence for a while, "No I didn't find anything," she said and all faces dropped down once they heard the news. But Katara looked up, "I did find something else though"

"What?" everyone asked in choir.

"I found this traveling bag when searching for food. It has many supplies in it including money," she said and all eyes grew wide in excitement, "but, It belongs to someone else and I think we should give it back to them" Katara confessed once she picked a business card out of the bag an read what was written on it, "Jasmine Dragon, it's a tea shop. There seemed to be a lot of locations written on it though,"

"I wonder why" Aang asked.

Katara gave him a nod back, also not understanding the reason. She checked the locations again and darted her eyes on the location closest from here, "there's a small village a quarter flying from here called like that. We should go look for the shop over there"

"We could use the money on our own, like- buying food. Or meat-," Sokka said and turned to Zuko, "you're hungry too right? Let's get some meat using the money!"

"I don't really mind, I can live on apples" Zuko reminded him and grabbed an apple out of his bag. He took a bit out of the apple and Sokka gave up.

"..alright"

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

That night, they decided to wait a while before leaving. They stayed the night outside the spot between the rocks. The following morning, in the early morning. They went towards the small village the card mentioned. The village owned a small port and it also looked residential.

"So where do we start?"

"This village isn't that big. If they were to be around, we should find them in no longer than ten minutes, I think" Aang stated as he walked forward, searching off all houses. Trying to find any word written somewhere called 'Jasmine Dragon'.

A few minutes had passed and the group found themselves standing before a small house. It was for rent. Written on it was, 'Jasmine Dragon'. The house looked pretty old though. Zuko figured they must've swept places from time to time.

Aang looked over to Katara who took the bag off and held it in her hands, "should we knock?" he asked and Katara nodded back.

Aang did so. The group waited for some time. Until an old man opened the door ajar. He was probably in his late fifties or maybe even in his sixties.

"Ah, the young generation" he said kindly and fully opened the door, "would you like some of our delicious tea?"

"No thanks, we're almost running out of money" Katara said and held the bag high up, "is this yours?"

The old man's eyes widened, "Yes, we lost it on our way here" he said as he took his bag from Katara, "we owe you a cup of tea for free. Come inside" he said gently.

The others exchanged glanced and nodded. Tea was a good way to feed someone's stomach.

Once inside, the old man moved them towards a wooden table. There was not much luxury, but it was at least better than their lives outside. Zuko set his gaze on the man who took the order for them. His hair was gray, probably because of his old age. And wore worn out Earth Kingdom clothes. The only thing that bothered him were his eyes. They were gold. Just like his. Only his were more brighter than the eyes of the old man.

"So, five cups of tea?"

"Do you have meat by any chance?"

"Meat?" the man asked dumbstruck, "No, this is a tea shop, we do not offer meat in tea shops" he said and laughed stiffen. Sokka's face fell again. Katara supported him by patting him on the shoulder.

A woman walked in together with a girl. Both looked alike with their hair curled down.

The woman had a friendly look, her smile broke all records. She embraced the girl who stood next to her like a statue. Her look was different than that of the woman. But it was still close, although she looked more uncertain and darker.

"Are they the one who found our bag?" the woman ask kindly and the man nodded back.

Her smile grew even wider. She walked towards their table and left the girl standing behind, she narrowed her eyes at the 'peasants'.

"Thank you so much for bringing back our bag. It means a lot to us" she said while taking a seat next to Toph. She didn't mind it.

"We don't have visitors that often but we treat our visitors with love"

Zuko wanted to 'yuck' at her love-speech. But there was also something about her he couldn't place. Her kind face. She somehow felt really familiar. Like he'd seen her somewhere.. before?

"Do I know you?" he asked of all sudden.

The woman glanced over at him, she pressed her hands against her lips and said, "Oh I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ursa"

The old man from before joined along after serving the tea and dragged the girl with him against her wishes.

The old man smiled, "And I'm Iroh" he said.

The girl narrowed her eyes at the cup of tea in front of her.

Zuko wondered what made the girl look so.. unsecure? Or was it something else?

"My name is Pr- ..Azula" the girl said in a low tone.

Katara and Sokka frowned a little, they heard those names somewhere before.. they were sure but couldn't remember what exactly. Also, they were sure they flinched when they showed their suspicion.

Aang took a sip out of his cup of tea and smiled, "It's nice to meet some people who are so hospitable" he stated and glanced over to the woman, "My name's Aang and I'm the Avatar"

Azula looked up and met his gaze, "The Avatar?" she said surprised.

Even the eyes of Ursa and Iroh seemed to widen once they stared at the boy, "you're the Avatar?" Iroh asked again, he couldn't believe it.

Ursa remained silence as she watched the boy, the Avatar. She remembered the previous Avatar, her grandfather. But it was best to keep this a remaining secret from the boy.

Zuko set his gaze at the girl for a while and held it that way. Until her gaze met his, "What're you staring at" she said while crossing her arms.

Zuko shot her a dark look back, "Am I not allowed to look at people"

"Find someone else to stare at you peasant"

"Azula!" Iroh and Azula cried at the same time.

"You!" Zuko growled in frustration.

"Calm down you two!" she said and turned to Azula, "Azula, it's not nice to make our visitors frustrated like that. I think you should apologize"

Azula groaned, "Why?" she said against her mother's wishes. She noticed her mother's deadly glare and sighed, "fine, I'm sorry"

Iroh laughed softly while patting her on the shoulders, "that's my niece" he said but all Azula did was looking away.

Ursa glanced from Azula back to the visitors who were drinking from their tea, all seemed to enjoy it.

"So what are your friends names?" she asked.

Aang placed his empty cup of tea on the table and looked at the person next to him, "this is Katara, my water bending teacher" he said and smiled back.

Aang and glanced over to her brother, "this is Sokka, her brother and an amazing strategist"

on the opposite of them sat the blinded girl, "and this is my earth bending teacher Toph"

And last but not least was the boy he did not know much about, "and this is Zuko, Toph's half-brother"

All eyes immediately glanced over to Zuko and he could feel their gaze peering through him. Even from the girl called Azula.

"What?" he asked them while placing his own cup of tea on table.

Iroh shook his head, "No, I'm sure you're not– are you?"

Zuko dubiously raised an eyebrow "Who?"

It remained silence in the room for a while, but it got interrupted by an awkward laugh, "I'm sorry, we were just thinking about the impossible, we're sorry"

"I don't get it but never mind it" Zuko said and stood up, he glanced back at his team mates, "we should leave" he said.

Katara turned to Zuko once more before standing up too, "Thanks for everything, it was really delicious" she said, but suddenly, she felt Toph clinging at her clothes. She didn't seemed to be comfortable at the moment, "Something's not right. I feel lots of people standing outside this house. Their waiting for us to come out" she said.

"How do you know?" Iroh asked her, wondering how she knew that.

"I can feel it" she admitted.

Zuko turned to Toph and scratched his neck, not sure of what to do. Everyone exchanged unpleasant exchanges.

"We can't stay here forever" Sokka said and grabbed his boomerang, "lets fight whoever's outside, I'm sure we can take them"

"I'm with you" Zuko agreed.

Zuko and Sokka walked towards the door. They stopped when standing a few inches away and glanced one last time back at the others.

"Don't hurt yourself" The kind woman named Ursa said in concern.

The two young man exchanged glanced and nodded in agreement. They forced the door out of the house and pierced their eyes around. Their eyes widened in shock and astonishment as they gazed around. Soldiers. A huge number of Fire Nation soldiers have surrounded the building. Ready to attack.

Zuko turned his gaze to Sokka, "Are you sure we can take them?" he asked in disbelieve.

Aang, Katara and Toph quickly ran closer towards the door and found themselves gazing at the numerous Fire Nation troops. This was too much, why so sudden?

Ursa, Iroh and Azula stood a few inches away from them.

"How did they find us?" Iroh cried at Ursa and Azula who shrugged in shock.

One of the soldiers, probably the one with the highest rank took a few steps forward and pointed his finger at Zuko who flinched in return.

"We are here by order of the Fire Lord to take the boy!"

* * *

**End Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** 'Who am I really? Who are my parents?' These thoughts kept hunting Zuko since he was a child. Now that he and Toph were raised together, the two of them join the Avatar's group. Many mysteries shall unfold, and choices have to be made.

* * *

**Sentiment:**Chapter 4

**火** Fire

* * *

"We are here by order of the Fire Lord to take the boy!"

A large group of soldiers were present. Probably about twenty people. All for _him_.

Zuko got startled when looking at the soldiers in confusing. Most soldiers glanced over to him _or _Aang. But most had their eyes focused on him. He noticed that some stared at him like he was some rare treasure while others carried a stern gaze.

But why? What's so special about him anyway? Maybe it was his name-

Wait. He remembered those two girls. They probably told their 'Lord' that someone of the Fire Nation fought for the Earth Kingdom. Perhaps, they wanted to punish him for those reasons.

Zuko looked to his right and saw Aang, Katara and Sokka aiming their eyes back at him. They were confused as well. Toph stared ahead of her, but she knew how much trouble they were in. Her feet told her everything there was to know. And like hell she wanted to smack all those soldiers back to the Fire Nation for trying to separate her from her brother.

"Why are they for Zuko?" Sokka whispered who stood next to him, holding his kukri, a sort of blade in his right hand. Ready to attack if needed.

Zuko shook his head, "I don't know," he whispered back. But he just _knew_ they were for him because he's a fire bender. It was the only option left, right?

Ursa felt like she wanted to collapse, she couldn't believe it. No- wait. It just wasn't possible! But that boy said his name was **Zuko**. And now the Fire Lord- her husband, or maybe not anymore, ordered his people to take him, the boy named Zuko.

Ursa blinked from behind the Avatars group and took a good glance of the boys back. Black hair, although not too long. Earth Kingdom clothes.

She suddenly remembered staring at the boys face. He had golden eyes. Why didn't she noticed that earlier? His face, it did resemble Ozai.

Azula stared at her mother in defeat. She knew what she was thinking. And in some way, she couldn't believe it herself, or she just didn't wanted to.

_That peasant could be his actual brother?_

Azula wanted to laugh at just the thought. He couldn't be his brother, he was dead.

The brother she'd never seen or known. She was still floating around in her mother's womb when he'd disappeared.

This had to be a mistake for sure. Maybe father wanted to take all young men named Zuko to him. He didn't even wore Fire Nation clothes, so what would made the soldiers and his father think this was the right one?

_'You should spend more time with me, than with **her**'_

_'Do you want to become powerful or not'_

_'I'm sure your brother would've been a far more better son to me than you, the weak one'_

Azula gritted her teeth and felt her anger boiling inside. How would he know? Maybe, if he never died, his brother would be the one that got the negative comments from father instead of her. But that was too good to be true. He's gone and now father is blaming her.

But there was a good side to all this. If she were to chose her father, the man with a hardened heart, she'd never learned the good things in life her mother taught her.

She loved her mother for everything she'd done for her. She supported her until the very end, and made her see the light. Both Ursa and Uncle Iroh brought her back on the right path.

She had to admit. She missed her father, and the life of a princess. But both her mother and uncle said he'd never cared for her anyway. He just wanted to be Fire Lord, and find the ideal heir to the throne.

Iroh stared at the boy while grabbing onto Ursa en Azula. He didn't knew what to do or to think– how would they escape from the clutches of the Fire Nation? If his brother find them-

And that boy. Was that _really_ his nephew? Prince Zuko.

He remembered the day he first saw his nephew, wrapped in cloth. His skin felt so soft in the old days. Just like when he touched Lu Ten back when he was a baby. And at the birth of his niece.

The trio turned their atention towards the event outside. They couldn't show themselved in front of the soldiers, they would immediately recognize them.

"We won't let you take him!" Aang shrieked as he grabbed his staff and ran right at the soldiers.

He released a great gust of wind with the purpose to blow the troops away.

Two of them were purged into sea at the opposite direction of the building. The others successfully dodged the attack an fired an attack at the young Avatar and his companions, including Zuko.

Zuko took a deep breath before jumping into the sky about five inches off the ground in order to dodge the attack. He focused his attention to one of the soldiers and kicked him to the ground.

What should he do? He couldn't use his fire bending. It would've been easier if he'd brought his swords with him when he and Toph were still back home, but he had completely forgotten about that.

The only thing he could use were his two hands and feet to defend himself, or attack them.

"Amazing!" Sokka said as he watched Zuko doge the attack in amazement, "you should teach me that"

"Maybe another time, we've got some trouble at the moment" Zuko stated as the other troops surrounded him and Sokka.

The general- or whatever he was, gazed into his direction. His face held a serious expression, "Take out the Avatar and his companions, but don't let the boy get killed!" he ordered his men.

Katara watched Zuko for a minute and wondered what the Fire Nation wanted from him and why they wanted to deliver him to the Fire Lord himself. She got that much distracted, that she didn't noticed two soldiers running towards her with hot fire glowering around their fists.

"Katara, watch out!" Aang yelled as he ran towards her to block the attack of the soldiers and swept them away by using the water in the sea.

Katara looked over to Aang with a shocked expression once she saw what happened.

Toph spat on the ground in envy. She threw both hands in the air and shot them right at the ground. A large block filled with earth blasted a few soldiers away. The few who had avoided the attack turned quickly toward Toph and pushed their hands followed by fire right at her.

Toph felt the attack coming and blocked the attack by letting a large wall of earth pop up and defended herself from the blazing fire.

Zuko gazed at his friends. They were fighting and defending themselves from the Fire Nation.

_They were here for him_

He was not going to give himself to the Fire Nation to be punished. He needed a plan. Zuko narrowed his eyes at a cliff in the far-far distance. They were after him and not the Avatar or Toph and the others. _Just him_.

Zuko sprinted past all the soldiers. He was being able to avoid some flaming attacks and used his arms and legs a couple of times to let them trip and fall on the ground.

A grin crept across his face after noticing his plan working. He never thought he could've done anything like this. The soldiers left his friends alone and now went after him.

About ten men were now running after him.

Zuko jumped over the bushes. He glanced back and couldn't see any sign of his friends, except some fire benders. All that's left were those annoying soldiers. He saw the cliff in the distance and as he approached, he leaped against it and held himself onto the rocks. He climbed up as fast as he could.

Once there, he quickly glanced down. The field beneath was filled with grass, and a hill which lead towards the place he stood on right now. Also, there were some trees around the place with a small stream which lead into the sea.

Unfortunately, those soldiers have been well trained. They too climbed up and found themselves face to face with Zuko.

He gritted his teeth, "What do you guys want from me?"

The general who was among them stepped forward and placed his hands behind his back, "We are here merely to bring you to the Fire Lord"

"Why!"

"We were ordered to keep that secret"

Zuko crossed his arms and made a disgusted look, "Don't make me laugh! You want to get me to the Fire Nation and punish me!"

The General blinked. No that wasn't the Fire Lord's plan. The Fire Lord wanted to know if this was really _Prince _Zuko. His son.

If he wasn't, than he would most likely be punished. But if this boy was indeed his son..

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

"We have to follow them!" Toph shouted in angriness underneath the worried expressions of the remaining people.

She wouldn't allow those fire benders to take him with them.

Katara blinked her eyes quickly once seeing the last remaining conscious fire benders running after Zuko. Some of the soldiers laid unconscious on the ground, but were at least still alive.

Sokka ran over to Toph and grabbed her hand right before she could ran after Zuko. He held her hand tightly and looked her straight in the eye, he shook his head.

"Toph, you need to calm down. Don't worry, we'll get your brother back"

Toph stopped herself from running after Zuko. But continued to stare ahead. She found it difficult to leave him alone, but she knew she needed to soothe herself. Sokka was right about that.

Toph squeezed her eyes shut and tried to calm herself, but continued to stare ahead of her and found it difficult to leave him behind. She could **feel **him running around right now. But Sokka was right and she knew that.

Toph squeezed her eyes shut and tried to soothe herself.

"Y-Your brother?"

All four children turned to the kind but shocked voice. They had completely forgotten all about the friendly people who had probably been watching the whole fight. Although they seemed to have hide themselves for the fierce Fire Nation soldiers.

Ursa, her daughter and Iroh took some steps forward. All showed an unbelieving expression.

Toph glanced over to them and sighed._ Calm down_. She needed to calm herself before kicking those freaking soldiers butts.

"Yeah he is," She said sincerely and looked at Aang. "okay, I'm all set now"

Aang nodded, "Okay, let's go guys!"

"Wait, I'll come with you"

Katara frowned once seeing the old man step forward. His dark golden eyes shot right through her blue ones and she was sure she saw something in those eyes that resembled Zuko's. But that was just a funny and dumb thought at the same time.

"Uncle, why?" Azula flinched at his random support to the Avatar. Even though he was a reincarnation of her great-grandfather, just thinking of him wanting to support him was _wrong_, Iroh turned to meet his niece's worried and confused look.

"I want you and your mother to go to the large bridge we crossed over some days ago. Go there and wait until I get back, understand? I'll try to find the _real _reason why those soldiers are chasing the boy"

He knew Azula would've realized by now it was to find out if the boy was indeed her brother.

Azula glared down at the grown for a moment. And remained her eyes there, until they gazed up to meet her Uncle's, "No, I'm going too!" she yelled back at her Uncle while tossing her arm to her right side.

"No Azula, you need to stay with your mother. What if the Fire Nation find her? Or you?" Iroh said to Azula in concern for the two woman. It was more of a command this time.

Sometimes he couldn't use his friendly side and had to be a bit harder to Azula for her to understand.

Azula gritted her teeth in frustration. She felt her mother's warm hands grabbing onto hers. Her mother looked worried and nodded, "Darling, your uncle's right. We need to get our self to safety too"

Azula gazed at her mother and sighed, "..Alright then.." she said out of heart.

"You don't need to come with us, I mean- you're pretty old and all, we could handle this on our own you know," Aang protested, it didn't felt good to bring an old and friendly man on the battle field.

Iroh laughed while rubbing his belly, "Oh, don't worry about that. I'm actually pretty good when it comes to fighting"

Katara, Sokka and Aang all raised their eyebrow, but let it slide once Toph started yelling about how long everything took before they headed after her beloved brother.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

Zuko narrowed his eyes when looking at the soldiers one by one. He fisted his hands, and if needed, he would release some epic fire bending skills. Nobody of his friends were in sight now, so It was possible to use it.

Two men exchanged glances and nodded stiffen. They moved towards Zuko, but he jerked away as usual.

"Get away from me!" he snapped furious. Zuko fisted his hands and shot a large fireball at the two men. The two soldiers barely dodged the attack but fell backwards, off the cliff.

All remaining men looked up with wide eyes at the boy.

The general took one step back and seemed to be astonished by something. "Y-You really _are_ a fire bender!"

Zuko looked up _Didn't they already knew that? Wasn't that the reason they wanted to take him? _he thought embittered and confused.

Zuko shot all the soldiers a dark look back. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. _ Inhale.. exhale.. inhale.. exhale.._

Zuko swung his hands and flowing red flames emerged from his hands. He turned himself all the way around which made the fire follow his motion.

Zuko turned around once more. This time, the fire got twice as stronger as the one of the first circle.

The soldiers tried to avoid the fire bursts with their own fire bending and tried to defend themselves from the attack or being blown off the cliff.

After finishing his second circle, he spread out his legs and hands and pushed them towards their opposite direction, making the very large fire rage in all directions.

After some time, the ferocious flames slowly reduced itself. Zuko looked up and his eyes widened as he saw the damage he'd caused.

Most soldiers have quickly dived to the ground to avoid the raging flames. But the trees around him were completely on fire. He could hear the birds chirping in fear as they tried to escape from the flames.

Zuko took a quick step back. He felt his body trembling inside. This couldn't happen, this wasn't what he wanted.

_He didn't knew his own power._

It was the truth. He and Toph may have trained each other at a young age, but he never wanted to use all his skills on her. That was way too dangerous, he thought back then.

But if Toph wasn't around, he used new techniques at a higher level. Somewhere in the past, he and Toph sneaked out (like they always did) and secretly watched some Fire Nation soldiers so that he could learn some more fire bending instead of always having to use the fire bending scroll.

He remembered when he almost burned the entire secret cave down, that too was an accident.

He watched from the trees to the soldiers who tried to stand up slowly. They watched the disaster he created. Flames were burning everywhere. Plants, trees and grass parts were on fire.

Zuko noticed that more people have been watching. Below the cliff stood five people looking at him with shock and once Zuko saw them, he too, felt shocked and a small part of him felt fear brewing inside of him.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

"Zuko's a **fire bender**?" Sokka cried in shock, not believing what he saw.

Katara, Aang, Sokka, Toph and Iroh stood down and had watched the whole fight.

"Unbelievable.." Katara said with a sad tone, knowing him being a fire bender changed her opinion about him. Well not in a discrimination-like manner, but.. she always had to think about her mother when thinking about fire benders, the ones who killed her.

Aang turned to Toph and gave her an confused expression, "Toph! Did you know this?"

Toph remained silence while gazing straight forward, she let her arms flutter down and sighed, "Yeah, I know about it"

"Why have you kept it a secret?"

"Because, Twinkle Toes," she said and pointed angrily at his chest making the Avatar flinch in return, "You guys are fighting the **Fire Nation**, you see all** fire benders** as the **enemy**, and making you guys know my brothers a **fire bender** wouldn't make things better. Even when he too has trouble accepting people!"

That made them silence. They looked at her with pity in the eyes. Even Iroh who now understood a bit more of the situation felt sorry for the boy.

After seeing him fire bending with great power, the chances were high for him to be his actual nephew. But just how did he survive? And how did he even get there at the first place? It had to do something with the blinded girl for sure. As she seemed to call him her brother.

He watched the boy, he seemed to be in shock of his own power. Like he didn't knew he had them.

Then Zuko's gaze met theirs, and his eyes started to widen ever more.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

He wanted to run away as fast as he could. It didn't mattered where to, just away from his friends.. But his feet stopped him. What now? They knew he was a fire bender. They saw it with their own eyes! As if today couldn't be any worse.

He kept his eyes on theirs but remained silence.

Zuko didn't noticed the general standing up. The general saw him being distracted by those foolish people. He ran towards Zuko and let him drop to the ground.

Zuko noticed this at the wrong moment and felt himself falling down. He glanced up to see the general grabbing his arm sternly, he even felt the pain. Zuko growled at him and used his other hand to blast some fire at the guy, but the general blocked Zuko's attack. Then, he grabbed his other hand with a hard grip.

"You're coming with us, _Prince _Zuko"

More soldiers approached him, but Zuko hadn't noticed them. No he just couldn't. What did that guy mean? Prince- what? Okay, that must've been a joke. A stupid **not** funny **joke**.

He just gave them a dark shot back. He tried to struggle their grip but they were on the winning side now. They held onto him everywhere they could, so he couldn't escape this time.

"Prince **what**? Get off me!" Zuko growled, but they wouldn't.

Suddenly, everyone started to feel a strong wind arise. It was Aang, who was coming his way on his glider. He let himself fall alongside the soldiers and grabbed his staff, he released a big ball of air and shot it at them. Not a moment later, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Iroh arrived.

Katara opened her bottle of water and bounced a few soldiers off Zuko.

Sokka growled in warrior language and took his Battle Club. He ran after the general who held him tightly. Zuko struggled to get free of him but the others soldiers made sure he couldn't, no matter how much he tried.

The general broke himself away from Zuko to avoid Sokka's attack.

Katara blinked, they had to get out of here. But how? She looked around and tried to find something, until her eyes met a round shape in the distance. the white beast, Appa towards them with Momo on its head.

Katara sighed in relieve and turned towards the other, "We need to go now! Appa's here!" she cried.

Now that the general was gone, Zuko felt himself feeling lighter than ever. He used his legs to kick the other soldiers who scrunched in return. But the soldiers got the best of them and succeeded in grabbing him tight by the throat.

He tried to grasp for breath, but they held him way to over tighten.

Then, the old man ran towards the soldiers and knocked them with one kick away from Zuko. He dropped to the ground and grasped for breath and coughed a few times due the lack of air.

Iroh grabbed Zuko by the hand and ran with him to the Avatar and his companions.

"Get out of here now! I'll try to hold them off as long as I can" he said, showing a sternly face. He was serious about this, even though Aang and the rest didn't wanted to, he was- old. He couldn't win this.

"But-"

Iroh turned to the Avatar again, "No, get away from this place, I'll be fine on my own" he said and glanced over to Zuko who in return showed a confused but grateful expression.

The group exchanged difficult exchanges but nodded. All jumped on the Avatar's bison while the old man held the soldiers away from them.

Once they were in the air, all couldn't help but look at Iroh, the kind man who wanted to sacrifice his life for theirs.

Iroh was very strong, he used his fists to attack and defend from the soldiers attacks. But when they saw him from afar, he used an attack they had not expected.

_Fire bending_

"No way! He's a fire bender too?" Sokka gasped at his friends once they saw him kicking all the fire benders away from him.

Zuko remained silence, they hadn't asked him about the fire bender thing yet. But he was sure they were going to. He couldn't help but watch the old man succeeding in escaping from the Fire Nation clutches.

_He was a fire bender? On the run? Wait- how is it he's fighting them? _those thought kept making his mind alive as he watched the remaining soldiers.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

"G-General Iroh!"

Iroh sighed as he watched the children flying off. "It's good to hear my name hasn't been forgotten yet" he stated while inspecting his surroundings.

About six fire benders were left now, it wouldn't be a that hard of a fight. That was for sure. He was a well trained fire bender, but that's obvious for someone who lead the 600-days siege of Ba Sing Se.

"You- why are you here!" he cried at him.

Iroh remained silence for a while, then, he spoke, "Commander Sato- or should I say General Sato, it's been a while, but I'm not here for you today" he said calm.

"So am I"

"Good, then we don't have much to discuss about, do we?" Iroh said and went into fight position.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

It was night and the group decided to take a break. The young people were sitting at the campfire that Zuko had made for them this time. It was very quiet until Katara shoved her interest towards Zuko.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She asked.

Katara saw the inconvenience in his eyes. She took the apple from the bag with apples Zuko gathered and took a bit out of it.

Zuko remained silence, he watched the fire burning intensely. "I thought you'd guys would hate me, I'm a **fire bender **you know" he tried to remember them.

Sokka sighed and shrugged, "Well as long as you're not evil, I think I can deal with it"

"You know I think there are some positive sides for you to be a fire bender" Aang said with a smile. Zuko blinked once he heard what he was saying and asked, "what?"

"Well," Aang began while tapping his chin, "We do have another companion who's a real bender now!" he grinned.

Sokka looked up and made an offended expression, "Hey- what about the non-bender here? I'm good too!" he said.

"That's true" Aang said.

Toph looked up and turned towards her brother, "You were really strong out there" she said and paused for a few second, "never bothered to tell me you could do something like that?"

"I'm sorry, I just don't know my own power"

Zuko glanced down at the fire. He didn't know how to feel. Were all the other fire bender really **evil** like they told him? How would they know? There was a time back home when he and Toph were greeted by a Fire Nation citizen who lived inside the Earth Kingdom. Inside the colonies.

They were nice to both him and Toph. Not evil, as they think of Fire Nation people.

He wondered though, how would Toph think about the Fire Nation? He'd never asked. Maybe he should, once they are alone.

Katara who sat next to him looked him straight in the eye with compassion, "We're not mad at you for what you are Zuko, you're a good person" she reassured him with a smile.

Zuko couldn't help but to smile back at her. That enlightened him a bit.

"Maybe you could even learn Aang fire bending" Toph said as she held her hand before the fire. It felt pretty warm and fine outside the cold night.

Zuko glanced over to Aang who made an awkward smile. Like he wasn't really thinking about wanting to learn fire bending. Zuko frowned about what made him that way, but let it slide. It probably wasn't that important.

The thing that was important was what the general told him.

_'Prince'_

It was a joke right? No way, he a prince? That was the last think he could've think about. No- it must've be some trick to get him to the Fire Lord. And really, it did almost work.

He shook his head at the thought.

Katara yawned before turning to the others, "Let's go to sleep, tomorrow's going to be a long day"

"Yeah I agree," Sokka said. He stood up and grabbed his sleeping back. He opened it and crawled into it, "let's.. sleep.." he murmured.

Aang smiled wearily back, he too needed some sleep.

Zuko walked off to get his sleeping back, and once in it he couldn't help to stare at the billion stars floating underneath the blue moon. He sighed in frustration, something kept his mind searching for answers, which he obviously didn't knew. Would he ever knew?

_Who was he?_

* * *

**End Chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **'Who am I really? Who are my parents?' These thoughts kept hunting Zuko since he was a child. Now that he and Toph were raised together, the two of them join the Avatar's group. Many mysteries shall unfold, and choices have to be made.

* * *

**Sentiment: **Chapter 5

**分け**Divided

* * *

"Is Uncle going to be okay–" Azula said, looking restless back and forth.

The two princesses ran towards the bridge, once there the two decided to hide beneath it in case they would encounter Fire Nation soldiers. Once hidden Ursa turned towards her daughter and placed her hand on her shoulder, a warm but concerned look flickered in her eye.

"I'm sure darling, don't worry he'll be back"

Azula flinched, "I'm not worrying," she said while breaking eye contact with her mother. She crossed her eyes and tried to look sure of herself. "I just wanted a clarification"

"Worrying is a good thing Azula," Ursa said while touching her daughters face and turning it towards her, making Azula look back at her. "it makes you who you are"

Azula looked away and made it look like she ignored her, but deep down, she knew her mother was right. She was worrying- for her Uncle. Though, she didn't wanted to accept it. But they would care about her too if something were to happen to her, right? That's right– they have already done it once before.

Her mother seemed to be bothered about something though. The concerned and worried look on her face didn't seem to evanish, and Azula had a feeling she already knew what troubled her.

"How was my brother?"

Ursa turned to Azula and frowned back at her. "What do you mean?"

Azula sighed, "I mean– you know, I've never seen my brother, what was he like? When he was still around" she said monotonously, taking one glance back at the very distance, trying to pick a sight of her Uncle who wasn't there.

Her mother remained silence.

Ursa had many trouble dealing with the disappearance of her first-born son. How could the Earth Kingdom do such a thing to her son? It troubled her a lot.

She cried day-in day-out, while still bearing her second child.

"Mother?" Azula asked, seeing her mother spacing.

Ursa blinked and snapped out of her spacing. She forced a smile and said, "Your brother was a energetic and loving son," she said and paused, "just like you were"

Even with her mother's kind words, she didn't return the smile, "Do you think that–" she stopped herself from saying peasant, "–that guy from before, was it really.. _him_?"

Ursa's eyes glanced down at the ground, and shook her head "..I really don't know Azula"

Azula swore she felt sympathetic for her. Losing someone you care about wasn't funny, she **almost** experienced the same thing. That was one of the most terrible time she had experienced in her **entire **life.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK..**_

* * *

A woman and her 9-year-old daughter were both sitting pressed against a large tree while the sun was shining brightly up in the sky.

"It would be funnier to throw bread at them"

"Azula! Watch your words- these creatures are living beings too"

Azula crossed her arms while glaring at the creatures, "Well, turtle ducks are stupid," she said and paused, trying to find a reasonable proper response, "they do nothing but splattering around"

Ursa sighed, but still had her daughter embraced, "But Azula, that's how they are" she whispered in her ear, making the little girl frown.

Azula watched the ducks getting fed by her mother. "want to try?" Ursa asked while placing her hand with bread in front of Azula, hoping that she took the bread.

Azula gazed at the bread. She sighed, picked the bread and took a piece out of it. After throwing the part in the puddle and watching the turtle ducks squeaking happily, Ursa couldn't help to give her a warm smile and kissed her daughter on her cheek, "well done, my dear daughter"

Azula looked away, she blushed, but didn't wanted to show her.

After some time sitting at the tree, the young princess blinked. Agni! Completely forgotten! She had an appointment with her father. Azula rose up as quick as possible, making her mother look at her with confusion.

"Father wants to strengthen my fire bending," Azula said and walked off. But stopped herself halfway the garden, she turned herself around, "m-mom, you'll come watch, are you?" Azula asked with a shrewdly smile.

Ursa watched the turtle ducks swimming away before returning her smile, "of course darling" she said and stood up. Together the two of them walked off.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

Azula and Ursa walked toward the practice field somewhere nearby the Royal Palace where she had an appointment with her father, but she was a bit too late. As Azula arrives, she sees her father, Prince Ozai waiting for her. He crossed his arms and glared from her Ursa to her.

"You're late" he scoffed.

Mother and daughter approached and Azula did the polite traditional Fire Nation bow, she hoped her father wouldn't be angry. But of course she knows her father long enough to know the answer.

This time, her mother looked up and took for the blame.

"She isn't at fault, I was with her the whole time, she had all forgotten about the appointment" Ursa said sincerely, placing her hand on her daughters shoulder to support her.

Azula, on the other hand, only had her eyes set on her father.

"That always occurs when she's with you" Ozai grumbled back at her.

Azula felt a lump in her throat. What should she do? The only thing she could do was watching how her parents where abuse each other, _All over her_.

"I just want the best for our daughter, Ozai" Ursa said as she folded her hands together, she tried to show remorse. "you know that right?"

"You're making _our _daughter weak," Ozai growled at her wife, he pitches his feet hard on the ground and continued his hard statements, "and pathetic"

It remained silence. Azula watched her parents glaring at each other, her father just showed a bit more hatred than her mother did.

Her father and mother never seemed to enjoy being in each other's presence anyway.

She was used to this. Things like this took place more often. After her third-year, her father came up with the idea to throw some power exercise into her fire bending. But her mother protested, saying Azula was too young and that he had to wait. After that, her parents were fighting over her.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

Ursa was seating at the side, while watching her daughter and husband fire bending. She saw Azula being beaten onto the ground. She always preferred not wanting to see things like this, but Azula relied on her, and she knew she favorite her over Ozai.

Her daughter was a very good and strong fire bender, although her father never admitted. Always because she and Azula spent more time together that Ozai and Azula did.

"Don't be so arduous, just do it" Ozai snapped at his daughter.

She had to precipitate two soldiers using her fire bending. **Two men** against a mere **child**.

Azula had much trouble to pull it off. She pushed her small body down and let herself slide beneath the soldiers legs. After that, she sprang up and tried to kick the soldier with her feet.

But instead, the soldiers caught her leg and smacked her whole body against a nearby tree.

Azula groaned in defeat. She grabbed her arm and crawled together, it hurt.

But she was taught not to panic, she was taught not to cry. Her father taught her to pretend it never hurt.

Ursa placed her hand over her mouth and watched bewildered what Ozai was doing with her child. She rose up and ran to the tree Azula crept together.

"..I'm okay" Azula said while trying to get to her feet, her mother stopped her and made her look into her eyes.

"No you're not" Ursa said and hugged her, making Azula flinch while seeing her father approaching the two, "you don't have to hide your emotions" she finished.

"You are teaching her weakness"

Ursa remained silence while having her back turned against him, she glared at the nearby tree and ignored him, "We should stop the training, she's exhausted"

"I'm the prince here, you can't make me do things because you ought to make her rest!"

"And I'm her mother!" Ursa snapped, "and as her mother, I need to take care of her. You're obviously pushing it too much!"

"Fine, do whatever you want," Ozai mumbled while rolling his eyes, "I'm sure being with you will make her the strongest fire bender ever" he said sarcastic.

Ursa glared at her husband while hugging Azula, "This isn't about power," she looked over to her child, "come Azula"

Azula blinked while looking at her mother, she was angered but worried at the same time. Her mother grabbed her hand and together, they walked off, leaving her father behind to brood angrily.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

Azula was laying in her room. One hour ago, her mother brought her here to rest. Azula narrowed her eyes while throwing the blanket all over her. She felt a mix of frustration and fear flowing through her. Her mother loved her as she is, but her father wanted her to be different. It had always been that way and most likely always remain.

But what if she had to choose? What- what would she do?

She shook her head. As if she ever had to choose- no, of course not. Father cared about her too. He just showed it in a different way. That's how men work. Always different compared to woman.

All at once, she heard the door creak open. Azula shot up to see who the intruder was, but her eyes relaxed once she saw who the intruder was.

"Mom" she said.

"Azula," Ursa said and approaches. She sat beside her but looked very sad. Azula wondered what was going on.

"I came to tell you some bad news"

Azula looked up. "What about" her eyes then glared the other way, she sighed. "like anything can get any worse"

Ursa closed her eye, she let a tear fall down, "..Your cousin Lu ten, did not survive the battle," she finished while trying to wipe away her tears, "he's gone"

Azula's eyes shot open and turned to her mother immediately, "W-What?"

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

Azula trembled, she wanted to drop to her knees. No, no it couldn't be true! This- no, absolutely not! But how much she wanted to deny it, she knew it was true. Her father- her father is going to kill her.

Two days ago, they received the message that Lu Ten had deceased during the battle for Ba Sing Se. Her father saw this as the ultimate opportunity to become heir to the throne.

Ozai had a conversation with her grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon. Azula peeked at their conversation. She watched with dismay as Azulon angrily scoffed him for offering something so shortly after the demise of Lu Ten. Her grandfather told Ozai to kill her daughter, he had to feel pain by killing her. It didn't even mattered to Azulon that she was the only one heir to the throne. If she's going to be killed, there will be no more bloodline to follow.

her hands were shaking while turning around, she had to leave, she wanted to go- now! Where was her mother? She needed to find her.

Ten minutes had passed before Azula found her mother in the big palace, Ursa was carrying some letters, "mom!" Azula yelled, she couldn't help it this time, she cried. Tears fell down her cheeks.

"Azula?" Ursa asked with concern and confusion, seeing her daughter cry was extremely rare, "what's wrong my dear?"

Azula clung onto her mother's clothes, "D-Dad's going to kill me–" she sniffed while hesitating to wipe away the tears, she was still trembling.

Ursa's eyes widened, she knew her daughter wasn't lying. She bent down and looked at her, placing her soft hands on Azula's cheek, "Tell me, what happened?"

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

Ozai walked outside the court, he narrowed his eyes at the sky. But stopped once he heard footsteps from behind. Gently, footsteps. The footsteps he could recognize as Ursa, his spouse.

"What are you doing here" he said, not taking the time to turn around and meet her eyes.

"Making sure you won't end our daughters life" she said quietly.

"You mean _your _daughter," Ozai said. He remained silence, and glared to his right, "at least that's how I see it"

"it doesn't matter how you see her," she paused, "I won't let you kill her, Ozai!"

"I want the throne Ursa! I'll do everything to make that happen!"

"By killing off Azula!"

Ozai narrowed his eyes, he sighed and turned to see her. To his surprise, she didn't wore her normal royal clothes. She wore a cloak, something he didn't excepted.

"what is the meaning of this" he spat at her.

"I'm asking you this once Ozai, please– don't kill Azula"

Ozai watched the grass being blown backwards by the strong wind, it seems the weather shared their mood at the moment, "It will take a minute" he assured her.

Ursa's face fell, so he was still going to do it. She took a deep breath and took a fight position.

"Then- I don't have any choice.."

Ozai watched her serious and deadly expression, "How pathogenic," he said with a hint of amusement, "_You_ think you can **defeat **_me_?"

"I won't let you do it Ozai, you will stay away from my child!" she hissed and made a circling motion with her hands. Blue sparks appeared, and after finishing the circle, she shot it right at Ozai who, of course dodged the attack and fired a strong fireball back at her.

Ursa ducked away and glided over the grass. She turned to her husband and blocked another attack from him. She leaped up and boiling fire spurted out of her hands.

Ozai too, shot blasted some fire and the two attacks collided, followed by a loud explosion and smoke appeared. There wasn't much to see and Ursa knew the guards would've noticed it by now.

She stroke another electric lighting blindly in front of her, hoping to distract him. But instead a second explosion arose. Ozai released the lighting at the same time as she did which caused the seconds explosion which was way more heavier than the first one.

And again, Ursa got blown backwards. Her clothes were completely worn out. She knew she had to go now, she had to find Azula. If right, she was standing outside the gate right now, waiting for her.

She rose slowly to her feet and turned herself towards the direction of the gate. She could hear the guards coming closely. She had to leave right now.

"Azula! Take my hand"

"But where are we going!"

Her mother gloomed her eyes around the dock. This- This is a passenger boat for Fire Nation citizens that goes toward the Earth Kingdom. She walked up and looked at the sign. It was going to leave in about two minutes. She looked down to Azula and nodded with determination.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

Seven months have passed. And after those seven months, Prince Iroh finally came back home. He was still broken at the death of his son. But it was slightly better.

Even thinking at the thought of seeing her sister-in-law and niece made him feel a bit better. Iroh had a feeling that he'd lost lots of information regarding the Fire Nation, his father and brother. But after today he would see them again. That was what he _thought_.

After the long travel, he finally hoped to meet everyone again. But to his surprise, there was no welcome back from Ursa, Ozai's gentle and kind wife. And no teasing comments of Azula.

He walked to the throne room with his eyebrow raised all the way there. His eyes widened once he saw who was sitting on the throne.

"Ozai, you're Fire Lord? What happened to father?"

Ozai remained silence, he gazed down to his brother, "You're living in the past, he 'left' months ago"

Iroh looked at his younger brother with dismay and bewilderment. How come he knew nothing about this? But then again, he had barely been notified by the Fire Lord or Fire Nation in the last remaining months. As if they thought he wasn't there anymore.

Another question made its way to his mind.

"What about Ursa? And Azula?"

"She's a traitor and a treat to our nation," he said heartless and remained silence, his burning eyes glanced down to his brother who seemed to hold a deep shock, "perhaps, I should apologize for this abrupt proposal so soon after your arrival, brother, but, I want you to carry out something for me"

"I want you to find her– and end her.. Also, I don't care about my weakness of a daughter"

"But why do you want them gone!" Iroh said, while gritting his teeth imperceptibly for Ozai to notice.

"It was not a question. It's an order"

Iroh glanced up at his brother in disbelief. How could he say such a thing about his own wife and daughter? On the other hand, he could expect something like this from his brother.

Iroh watched his brother, he sighed and let himself bow before his brother, knowing that he couldn't object the order of the Fire Lord, even him being his brother. He left the room and prepared for his department right after his arrival.

He wasn't sure how to feel. But he thought it would've been very different after he got home. But instead, his father died and he knew of nothing. His younger brother took the throne while he was the rightful heir (not that it mattered to him). And Ursa and Azula are being hunted down for some reason he didn't know.

He sighed once again and took the boat that goes to the Earth Kingdom. Where they had been seen last.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

"Hey mom," Azula said, looking at her mother, her brown hair curled down and wore normal Earth Kingdom clothes. The now 10-year Azula had her hair all loose. Her long hair waved just like that of her mother through the wind.

"I'm hungry" she complained while rubbing her poor belly.

Ursa placed her bag on the ground and searched in it, she grabbed a tangerine and gave it to her, "Here you go"

Azula stared at the tangerine for a minute, she sighed, and took it, "Ugh, I'm really missing my life at the palace" she said as she took a bite out of it.

Ursa shrugged, "I'm sorry dear, but I really didn't have any choice" she whispered compassionate.

"It doesn't bother me that much" she whispered back at her, glaring to her side.

Seeing her mother hurt like that, just to protect her, made her feel bad too.

Suddenly, Azula rose up, she heard something.

"What's wrong Azula?" Ursa asked, glancing at her daughter with concern.

"It's– It's Uncle" Azula whispered back. She pointed in the distance where a red blur appeared. He was alone, it seems. Riding a Mongoose Dragon.

As he drew nearer, his eyes began to widen. He fixed his eyes on them and headed toward their direction. He dismounted himself from the beast and stared at them from afar. Ursa told Azula to stay behind her, she obeyed.

Then Iroh came closer, "Ursa, is that you" he said.

"Iroh–" she said but stopped herself, she wanted to say how much he missed him. But she couldn't say that- not know. What if he came here by other means than saying hello? "what are you doing here?" she asked instead.

Iroh sighed, he wiped the dust off his armor and met Ursa's eyes. "I was ordered to.. to end your life, Ursa" he said sincerely.

Azula blinked, she felt angered, very angered. She jumped up and met her Uncle's eyes, "I won't let you! I **won't **let you kill my mother!" she yelled at him.

Iroh looked at her niece, she had grown a lot since he last saw her, and that was over a year for sure. Maybe two?

Ursa bent quickly down and tried to calm her down, "Azula!"

"No! I won't let anybody kill my mother! She protected me!" she yelled angrily at Iroh making him flinch with confusion.

This got him wondering, "What do you mean?" Iroh asked confused.

"Wait, you mean you don't know?"

It was quiet around them. Iroh looked at Ursa making a tell-the-story look. She sighed and told him what happened,

"Fire Lord Azulon ordered Ozai to finish off Azula. I couldn't bear losing my own daughter," she said looking over to Azula with sympathy, "Ozai planned on killing her, so I- I confronted Ozai, and after that I took Azula with me"

A hint of confusion and surprise were hinted in Iroh's golden eyes as he glanced from Ursa over to Azula, "What? Why would father order him to do something like that?"

"Because father wanted the throne" Azula replied sternly.

It remained silence for what felt like hours, Iroh seemed to be confused. He didn't excepted this at all. How low could his brother go? First wanting to finish off his **own **daughter, and now he wants them both gone.

Ursa's serious expression came back, she placed her hand around Azula's arm and jerked her back, "are you going to fight us?" she said anxious.

Iroh stared at the ground, he seemed to be in fight with himself. He sighed, and shook his head, "No, I won't" he said.

"Y-You won't?" Azula repeated with confusion.

Iroh nodded, "I'm not going to end my sister-in-law and my niece's life like that" he said and took some steps towards them, "what kind of a person would I be?"

"Are you telling us the truth?" Ursa asked, still not completely convinced.

Iroh nodded, "I'm a man of my word" he said sincerely.

"But what of father?" Azula asked.

Iroh turned to her niece and bent down, "You're father is ruling the Fire Nation. He's after both you and your mother, so you must run and hide" he stated while looking at her niece.

Azula jerked back and stared unhappy at the ground, "what about you?"

"I guess I will tag along as the newest traitor of the Fire Nation" he said softly patting Azula on her head.

* * *

_**END FLASHBACK..**_

* * *

"It's Uncle!"

Ursa followed Azula's finger, which was pointed in the direction of the mountains. She was right, Iroh was indeed running into their direction. His belly flew up and down.

Once approaching, Azula and Ursa made themselves visible for him.

"It's good to see you two are well" Iroh said as he gasped for breath. He bent down and placed his hands on his knees.

Azula frowned, "and?"

"I came across some old–" Iroh hesitated, he turned twisted the subjects and said, "General Sato, he joined me at the Sage of Ba Sing Se, it seems like my brother gave him some promotion"

"that's not what I meant," Azula said, placing her hands on the bare stoned wall and leaned against it, "I mean– what about that guy?"

Iroh looked up and met Azula's eyes, a serious expression formed it's way on the man's face. "Listen, what I am about to tell may be hard to handle,"

Ursa and Azula exchanged glances, they nodded.

"When I followed the boy together with the Avatar, we stopped nearby a cliff. And, he _was_ fire bending," he said, seeing the glint of shock in Ursa's eyes, he continued, "Even his friends didn't seemed to be aware of that, they were surprised. The only one who didn't seemed to be surprised was the small earth bender" he said being very suspicious about the blind girl.

Ursa wasn't sure anymore, the possibility of her long lost son being alive was just unbelievable for words, "I-Is it really Zuko?"

Iroh closed his eyes and sighed, trying to avoid the question now, "He was really strong, and– I think he doesn't control his fire bending properly. He doesn't seem to understand how strong he really is"

Azula looked up, still leaned against the bridge, "how do you know that?"

"He burned off a part of the area" he confirmed, he took his bag off his shoulder and took some piece bread out of it, "but, it was an accident" Iroh assured them.

"Do you think he's really my son?" Ursa asked again, her eyes burned with unbelieve.

Iroh nodded stiffen, "The probabilities are very high" he took his hands out and started to count down, "The facts we have are; he's a fire bender thus Fire Nation, a strong fire bender, he lives within the Earth Kingdom and sees an earth bender as her little sister"

"and father is after him" Azula scoffed.

Ursa fell to her knees, she was happy, very happy. But she couldn't believe it. She had always thought of her son being dead. And now, it appears that he may be alive.

_Alive all this time.._

And she wasn't even there for him..

If he's really her son, then– She would feel very guilty, he grew up without his parents. But on the other hand, that may have been the best. She just hoped that if it was indeed Zuko, she hoped he had a good youth.

She felt a hand placed on her shoulder, she looked up to see Azula looking down at her, a failed smile forced on her face, "I guess we'll find out eventually" she said.

Ursa nodded and Azula helped her to stand up, "So what _exactly _are we going to do now?"

"We're heading west, I've heard the Avatar planned to go there, we should meet up with Zuko and talk to him before Ozai get's to him first" Iroh said

"Why does father want this _'Zuko'_?" Azula asked, while glancing over to her uncle.

Iroh met her eyes, he closed his eyes and sighed for a moment, "He needs an heir Azula. Without heir his bloodline will end"

"He could just take another wife" she said irritability, rolling her eyes strongly.

"I don't think my brother is good with woman" Iroh said and paused, "you should now that"

Ursa and Azula exchanged glances, "True"

* * *

**End Chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **'Who am I really? Who are my parents?' These thoughts kept hunting Zuko since he was a child. Now that he and Toph were raised together, the two of them join the Avatar's group. Many mysteries shall unfold, and choices have to be made.

* * *

**Sentiment: **Chapter 6

**惸** Troubled

* * *

After the heroes landed on an area surrounded by sand, mountains and a couple of flowers, the team decided to take a break to recover from the frenetic moment they experienced a day ago.

Aang sat on the ground and had his eyes closed. The strong wind made his monk clothes blow backwards. Zuko and the rest of them watched the boy with a frown printed on their face, wondering what he was doing.

"What's out here" Sokka said as he gazed around, then his eyes looked over to Aang. But to his surprise, it wasn't Aang who responded, but Toph.

Toph bent down and shoved her hand at the ground, she looked up once she knew what was beneath it, "A lot actually. There's a hundreds of little–"

Aang looked over his shoulders and met their eyes, he pressed his finger in front of his lips, "Shh! I know you can see underground, but don't ruin the surprise" he interjected.

Aang took a big gulp of air and started blowing on his wooden flute. One for one chubby little animals popped out of different holes and sang along with the rhythm of Aang's whistle. He laughed in glee.

"Hehehe, yeah!" Aang said happily and looked over his shoulders once more, "I'm putting an orchestra together" he explained with delight.

Zuko glared down over Aang's head and inspected the small creatures with annoyance, "I don't see anything funny about it"

Sokka raised his eyebrow, he totally agreed with Zuko. He sighed and waved his hands a bit in the air, "Orchestra huh," he said slowly with a miserable face, "well, la dee da"

"This is great and all, but we have more important things to worry about. We should be making plans"

The little creatures were startled by the harsh annoyance of the two boys and dived back into their burrow. Momo tried to jump after them but his head didn't fit the hole. He chirped as he rubbed his forehead in pain.

Aang's face fell and laid his flute down, "hey, I wasn't finished yet" he said sadly.

His eyes darted at Sokka who looked down at him with a determined expression. He sighed and wiggled himself up, "I'm learning the elements as fast as I can. I practice hard every day with Toph and Katara. I've been training my arrow off" he said pointed at his poor blue arrow.

Sokka frowned, his eyes glanced over to Zuko, who flinched a little once recognizing Sokka's stare, then back to Aang, "and what about fire bending? We've got a fire bender here who can teach you"

"I-I think it's best to master water and earth before heading over to fire bending" Aang trailed off. He ran his fingers over each other while looking the other way.

Zuko frowned, wondering if he should've felt offended by his statement or not.

He noticed Katara walking to him and stood there for a second, when noticing Aang's eyes glancing back at the distance, she whispered, "Aang has some difficulties with fire bending" she said slowly, enough for Zuko to understand that it wasn't all his fault.

He nodded back at her.

Sokka looked from his sister to Zuko, then back to Aang. Wondering what Katara told him. It probably wasn't all that important- he sighed, "Even if you do master all of the elements, then what? It's not we have a map of the Fire Nation. Should we just head west until we reached the Fire Lord's house," he said and attempted to act realistic, he imitated a person who knocked at a door. "Knock knock! Hello, Fire Lord, anybody home?"

"I don't think so. We need some intelligence if we're gonna win this war"

"..." Zuko remained silence as he locked eyes with Sokka.

Fire Lord, huh? Zuko had heard of him before. But only the name itself, when he and Toph bumped into some Fire Nation soldiers. They heard them talking about how great their Lord was. But at home, they didn't told many stories about this 'Fire Lord'. Sometimes, they said things about the Fire Nation soldiers inside the Earth Kingdom. But furthermore, nothing, about anything inside the Fire Nation. But not often, when Toph's uncle visited them, he told some story's about his life as a commander, fighting against the Fire Nation. But- he kept himself quiet many times when he was with him.

Something uncomfortable.

Sokka's mouth wanted to gape at him, but held himself from letting it drop, "Wait- you're a fire bender, originally Fire Nation- and you don't know about the Loser Lord?" he said melancholy.

Zuko gave him an adamant glare and shrugged heavily. It wasn't his fault for not knowing anything about it.

Toph looked up, she was playing with some stones in front of her "My parents are kind of keeping everything a secret to us, like they always do" she said.

Katara gazed over to Zuko and wondered, "Talking about secrets," she started when playing with her hair, "how did you even ended up at Toph's home?"

Zuko glared over to the water bender.

Of course, his weak spot, "That's not important" he simply said, making Katara blink at this.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

Zuko looked at her eyes which glowed with sorrow, she meant it. He sighed, "no, it's alright.." he said bitterly and looked away.

Katara wondered what made him act that way. Maybe there was more behind it– she could feel it. Maybe, if she could talk to him alone, he'd be more open to her. She nodded to herself and promised to have a conversation with him next time they were alone.

* * *

**Fire Nation capital..**

* * *

A military messenger entered the throne room and kneeled down before the Fire Lord, his head bent down, "My Lord, we have interesting information regarding the boy"

The Fire Lord leaned forward, while sitting calmly on his throne, showing some interest. The fire in front of him burned full passion as he looked down to his trustworthy soldier. He clasped his hands together and waited for what he had to say.

"His name _is_ Zuko and he's indeed a fire bender. Although, he does seem to wear Earth Kingdom clothing. And– apparently, he joined the Avatar together with another comrade"

Not interested in the Avatar nor the comrade he asked, "And you are absolutely sure he's my son"

"We are not entirely sure, but– some of our soldiers have been talking about how much he looked.. like thee" the soldier said.

Ozai spaced a little but nodded contented, "Very well, is there more?"

"Actually, there is Sire," The messenger trailed off, knowing the Fire Lord wouldn't be pleased with this information, "Prince Iroh was seen along with Ursa and Princess Azula. He was the one that helped the Avatar and this presuming Zuko go away and we know for sure that Iroh too, is suspicious about the boy"

The man could feel Fire Lord Ozai growling in irritation behind the fire which suddenly raged all ways.

The traitors. And his weak and pathetic daughter, for always being with her traitorous mother. He had suspected it already. Now that his brother and ex-wife too learned that he may be alive, they presumably want to get him into their group of traitors. No– he won't let that happen.

"And you couldn't succeed in bringing him here– why again" he comanded.

"The boy resisted," he said skeptical, "he said something about– being punished"

"Well then, why don't you tell him the truth?"

The soldier looked up in surprise. Wondering what he exactly meant, "The truth, sir?"

"Yes, the **truth**"

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Zuko said diffident once looking around.

It didn't look wrong at all. It seemed to look like a reservoir which laid deep in the desert. An enormous blue lake was located here with many Earth Kingdom citizens who sitting at the beach (which already consisted in sand) or were swimming in the lake.

But didn't they had other things to do?

Toph, who stood beside him and crossed her arms, "Because," she started, getting the attention of her brother, "we wanted a place to spend a small vacation and Katara picked this one"

Zuko dubiously raised his left eyebrow, "I knew that, but–"

"Then why are you asking it?" Toph interjected him with a teasing smile.

Zuko glared at his sister. Always winning this kind of mind games, he couldn't help but smile softly with her.

"So," Sokka began as Momo landed on Katara her soft brown hair and scrambled in one, "what're we gonna do now" he said, not in the mood to spend the holiday for the day.

Aang and Toph gazed at each other, a wide grin formed it's way on the two.

Sokka dubiously raised his eyebrow before understanding their aim.

"**DIVE TIME!**" the two shrieked gratified. They grabbed Sokka by his clothes and dragged him towards the water.

Sokka stared with widen eyes how he gets entrained into the water. He tries to struggle but their collaboration got the best of him, "Hey! wait–" he protested.

"Zuko, Katara. Dont just stand there, help me!"

Zuko and Katara watched Aang and Toph jumping in the water together with Sokka. They had their clothes on, but it didn't seemed to matter that much to them- but to Sokka on the other hand-

Katara laughed in amusement once seeing Sokka's annoyed face popping up from the water, "Don't get yourself drowned" Katara said aloud so Sokka could her from afar. A widened smile forced it's way on the girls lips.

Zuko smirked. Seeing Toph like that wasn't something he was used to- well only when she was with him. But she too, never had any friends beside him. A brotherly-friend. But this– she must be really happy.

"Do you want to collect some supplements before we leave again? There's this small town just a few meters away from here," Katara said, grabbing her map en pointing her finger at the nearby town.

Zuko gazed at Katara, he turned himself toward the others who were tossing water on each other before returning his gaze back to the others again, "Me?" he said distraught.

"Yes you," She nodded with a smile, "let's go already" she took him by the arm and dragged him away, making Zuko yelp.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

After walking for about five minutes, Zuko and Katara arrived in the village that's belonged to the reservoir. It wasn't too big nor too small, a perfect place for earth benders to spend their holiday. Around the cottages and normal houses were all small stalls where they seemed to be selling things, a kind of market.

Zuko looked around, "I didn't knew they had something like this in the middle of a desert"

Katara nodded a little, "Neither did I" she said. It seemed to be cozy here and the people that lived her seemed to be happy as well. It didn't seem like the Fire Nation would infiltrate a small luxury holiday town in the middle of a desert.

The two walked over to one of the stalls and looked at what there was to offer. Zuko looked over to Katara, "Do you even _have _money?"

"Well," Katara began and reached for her bag she brought with her, "just a little but then that nice man gave us some more money" remembering that man, even though he was a fire bender, and she didn't knew it at first, he was still nice and caring.

remembering him made Zuko want to jerk away, "right" he said and changed the subject, looking over at the many food in front of him he asked, "so what're you gonna buy?"

Katara leaned over the stand, the woman behind it watched them with a broad smile. She tapped with her fingers on the wooden booth, showing she's in deep thought.

There was meat, vegetables, fruit, snacks and other edibles.

"Some beef, lettuce, mangoes oh and some snack for our 'pets' please" Katara said to the woman, pointing her finger at the enumerated foodstuffs.

The woman took all food together and tucked it into a plastic bag. She handed the bill over to Katara and she returned the amount of money.

"here you go" the woman said and gave Katara the supplies. She returned the smile, "thank you"

Katara put the plastic carrier bag inside her large traveling bag, then the two walked along the other stalls. Zuko gazed at the other food on the other stalls, but nothing of what he really liked to see, "Don't you think you could've done this without me?" he asked, glancing over to the young woman.

Katara met his eyes and nodded, "You're right," she threw her bag over her shoulders, while holding some money in her hands, he didn't knew how much it was though, "but having friends around me is much more enjoyable" she admitted with a smile.

Zuko stared astounded at her for a minute, then a refreshed smile formed its way on his face. Katara was nice and very kind. Not much of the people he used to know were like this.

Katara opened her palm revealing more money than he thought he would see, "here, you can buy something as well if you like" holding her hand forward, she watched Zuko who looked with astonishment.

"Wait, are you serious? He gave you all that?" he said. That old fire bender even gave her some gold pieces.

Katara shrugged slowly, still holding her hand with money forward for him to take it.

Zuko looked at the money, he sighed and took it, "It's still suspicious, why would he gave you that much?" he murmured under his breath, resuming their walk along the stalls.

"at least we've got something to live on, right?" Katara said looking over at the stalls. They seemed to have reached a new part of the market, there was no more food, but more objects and other things.

"I guess so" Zuko's eyes locked on a stall with weapons and approached it.

Katara frowned, "much love for weapons?"

Zuko stared at the two swords crossing over each other, "I used to have two pair of swords back home, Dual dao swords. But I forgot to take them with me" they even had the same structure.

"Well, why don't you buy it?" She said, making Zuko look at her longer than he intended to.

"You don't mind?" he asked.

Katara shook her head, "of course not"

Zuko nodded and bought the pair of swords. He stuffed it into Katara's bag, "I think we're all set now" Katara said looking at the sky. It was full noon, a few clouds floated in the air and when looking further in the distance, you could see a lot of sound mountains popping out.

"Yeah, let's go back" he agreed.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

On their way to the others, Katara stopped and turned herself to Zuko.

Zuko raised his eyebrow, wondering what made the girl turn to him.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked, ignoring everything around her and only paying attention to him.

Zuko got startled, "Sure.." he replied discouraged, having a feeling the girl would ask something he wouldn't be so pleased with.

Katara took a deep breath, "Why don't you want to talk about how you got raised in the Earth–"

"Because you don't need to know" Knowing the girls question Zuko interjected quickly.

He swallowed, lowering his head a bit down. If possible, he would like to answer her question, really, but the answer could only give hurts him. Just thinking about it.

"It's just.. Even I don't know how I got here"

Katara's eyes widened a bit, "I'm sorry" she replied with a hint of sorrow.

She shoved her hand to her left arm having her eyes closed for a few seconds before opening them again. She felt concerned for him, of course, it was difficult to be in the same presence of someone who is Fire Nation, the Fire Nation- those who murdered her mother because she protected her.

Katara placed her soft fingers on her necklace.

She had at least a father, but Zuko– he didn't knew his..

Katara changed the subject, trying to make his friend feel at ease, "So– what kind of person is Toph? I haven't talked that much with her yet"

Zuko looked up, Toph? Oh yeah, there are sure a lot of things he could talk about when it comes to his sisters subject. He chuckled softly,

"Toph's one of the most convenient sibling someone needs" he replied as the two resumed their walk, Katara watched him with interest.

"She's strong, kind, very supportive but lacks at manners- not always though, when being with her parents" Zuko stated recalling all memories of them being with _Toph's _parents.

Katara formed a smile on her lips, "Really? Well that's good for you"

Even if he himself didn't knew how he got here. She and the others should be happy that he at least got here, if not, he would be residing inside the Fire Nation, and would've maybe fought against them if he were to join the army. Who knows what would have become of him.

After a couple of minutes, Zuko and Katara approached the reservoir. Once arriving at the beach, they could see Aang, Sokka and Toph sprawled on the sand from afar, they were sunbathing.

Sokka looked up once he saw the pair walking to them, "There you are, where have you two been?"

"We went to a village just a few minutes from here, we bought some supplies," Katara explained, holding her bag in front of his brother.

Sokka took the bag and opened it, "Finally, meat!" he said excited. Glad to see some real food,

"by the way, there's somewhere we need to go to"

Zuko looked over to Katara's brother and frowned, "Where to?"

"There are rumors going around here about a library and a spirit, Wan Shi Tong. It's said to have books from all over the world! If we find this Library, we might be able to find information about the Fire Nation!" Sokka said elated.

Aang and Toph joined their conversation by now, "Didn't I said some free time would work?" Toph said with a grin, but received a nervous glare back from the Water Tribe boy.

Zuko crossed his arms and nodded, "Sounds like a plan"

"Then it's settled," Sokka started, already heading to Appa, "To the library!"

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

"I'm not going in there" Zuko said as he stared at the 'building' in front of him.

It took them an half hours before the found the what-seemed-like-a-library from the air. They jumped from Appa and couldn't believe the whole library was buried under sand. The tip of the pile was the only thing left to see.

Katara turned to Zuko, "You got something against libraries?"

"It's not that. I mean- It just doesn't feel right" he said, glancing over to Toph who crossed her arms and nodded.

"Well then, I'm here to support you Big Bro," Toph said.

"Support me for what?"

Toph shrugged, not really knowing the answer to her brothers question, "I've held books before, and I gotta tell you, they don't exactly do it for me"

Sokka's arms fluttered down in disappointment, "What, why not? C'mon guys, we need as much souls as we can!"

Momo, who sat on Appa's head, rose up and flew in the direction of the tower. He chirped a few times pointing his small paws at a window, an opening.

Aang watched Momo and thumbed up, "good job Momo!" he cried from afar before turning to Sokka and Katara, "alright guys, let's go!" he said and then turned to his flying bison and strokes through its fur.

"Don't worry buddy. I'm not making you go underground ever again. You can stay out here with Toph and Zuko"

Crossing her arms, Toph looked over at the Avatar's Bison, "What's up"

"You _must_ be kidding me" Zuko groaned in annoyance.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

It felt like hours have passed, but in reality, it were just a few minutes back when Sokka, Aang and Katara used roped and Sokka's boomerang, so the trio could make it into the library.

Zuko leaned forward and stuffed his head between his two legs and sighed, "I can't sit here all day!"

Noticing his brothers lack of patience, she pushed her elbow into Zuko's side. Making him squeak back and met Toph's eyes, "why didn't you go with them? I'm sure you won't be bored"

Momo landed on Zuko's head and chirped a few times before jumping on Toph's head and ate something of the pet food he and Katara bought.

Ignoring Toph's question, he jerked at Momo, "Hey, It's not lunch time yet!" but the small pet did as if he never heard him and flew off Toph's head and landed on the soft sand. But it was not like he could understand the human language anyway.

Zuko groaned in frustration and stuffed his head between his legs once more, "whatever" he murmured.

"Sooo.. getting along with the group?" Toph suddenly asked.

Zuko made his head appear and gazed at the sandy distance, "I haven't talked that much with Aang and Sokka yet"

"What about Sugar Queen?" Toph asked with a raised eyebrow, wondering why he hadn't came up with her name.

"She's nice" he said curtly, remembering her kindness, "what about you? Do you like them?"

"Yah, sure. This way, at least we're getting some fun aren't we? Seeing the world, something we never could before"

Zuko nodded in agreement. She's right, seeing the world was something they both always wanted, aside from Zuko wanting to meet his family. And now, their wish finally became reality. In a world-saving way though. He still didn't knew much about the enemies. Yes, something about a Fire Lord and Fire Nation and soldiers, and a war. But really why and how? He didn't knew. They never spoke a word about the Fire Nation back home. Only at times when Toph's uncle visited them, but he never told long stories when being in his presence.

"Why do you think the Fire Nation's after me?" Zuko said softly, still staring in the distance like Toph did.

Toph shrugged and lowered her head, "I dunno. But don't worry, I won't let those fire losers get to you and throw you into jail or something else close to that"

"But what if they're not here to punish me? And there's another reason behind it?" he asked, remembering the word 'Prince'. That had to be a joke right? But then- still..

"You're kidding me right? What do you think their gonna do? Deliver you to the Fire Lord and receive a trip to freedom and happiness? Seriously, the only trip you get is a trip to _doom_"

Zuko had doubts about her judgment, but on the other side, she could be true, "who knows" he murmured beneath his breath.

All of a sudden, Momo's ears went straight up and moved back and forth before he raced over to Toph and Zuko. Toph immediately rose up once feeling a vibration through the plain sand and shouted, "there's someone coming this way!"

"Who?" Zuko asked alert, looking in the far distance.

"I don't know. Two persons"

Then, just like Toph predicted, two people approached them, they could easily recognize their red blurred clothes as Fire Nation from afar.

It were those two girls back then. Mai and Ty Lee.

Just what they needed.

* * *

**END CHAPTER.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **'Who am I really? Who are my parents?' These thoughts kept hunting Zuko since he was a child. Now that he and Toph were raised together, the two of them join the Avatar's group. Many mysteries shall unfold, and choices have to be made.

* * *

**Sentiment: **Chapter 7

**手紙 **_Letter_

* * *

_This was just what they needed_, was the first thought Zuko came to mind as he watched the girls approaching them. Luckily, around him and Toph were no other soldiers, just two girls. As if they walked right into their trap, really, those two non-benders stood no chance against real benders.

"What're you doing here! " Zuko demanded. "There's no way you're going to win this fight"

Zuko wasn't planning to take any risks today. They still had to wait for the return of the others, and if they were here to cut the robes so that the others wouldn't make it out of the library, well then those two girls were at the wrong address.

The girls scanned Zuko and Toph. But the silence remained till Ty Lee spoke.

"Oh, we're not here to fight" Ty Lee said and placed both her hands on her waist. "we just wanted to _talk_"

Toph wanted to spit on the ground but stopped herself from doing so. _Talk_, yeah right.

"You guys talking means bad business" Toph said and crossed her arms, glaring in the direction of Ty Lee.

Zuko narrowed his eyes from Ty Lee to Mai and the other way around.

_What exactly did she mean by that? _He pondered.

That circus-looking girl sure made up some kind of plan, to get him to the Fire Lord who probably planned to punish him _or_ even worse.

"I'm not really into talking to you guys" Zuko stated. "you better leave us alone"

"What he said" Toph replied and nodded alongside him.

They weren't conscious of the fact that the much quiet character, Mai, threw a couple of darts between Toph en Zuko making them jerk back.

"What was that for!" Zuko shrieked as he dodged the sudden attack.

"Making you listen to us" Mai said lowly, making her eyes roll. "what else does it look like"

A thought occurred to Zuko and for a brief moment he wanted to unleash a harsh and large fireball at the two girls. They were here for him_ or _Aang and both things wouldn't happen. Zuko took a step forward, making Mai and Ty Lee look over to him.

This was getting annoying. He should just let them talk and get this over with. "Well then, go ahead"

Toph blinked and walked toward his brother, clinging onto his clothes while still gazing ahead of her. Zuko was almost sure she didn't liked the idea but there was no other way besides attacking the two, which Toph probably would go for. She kept silence though.

As no one objected the moment and Ty Lee and Mai took some steps forward, making Toph narrowing her eyes at them, warning them to make no step further, Ty Lee pulled something form under her clothes. It was a letter.

It had a Fire Nation seal on it. '_Fire Nation seal' _he pondered. And it was for him– was it?

Zuko was holding his breath. It was a bad habit and knew this. He watched Ty Lee holding the scroll before her, waiting for him to grab it. Should he? Toph wasn't protesting, but he could obviously see she wasn't liking this at all.

Zuko kept himself strong, right- just reading the letter wouldn't be wrong, now would it. But as he wanted to take his first step to Ty Lee, the ground started to shake heavily and all remaining friends and enemies started to gape in horror.

Toph looked up and turned behind her, "The library sinks away!" she cried and ran without thinking towards the remaining part of the library.

She threw her hands on the wall and tried to stop it from sinking away. Toph took one deep breath and tried to make it stand where it stood. But how much she tried, the library didn't stopped. All she could do was stretching some time.

Zuko turned to Mai and Ty Lee "You guys did this! Didn't you?" Zuko snarled at them.

"N-No of course not, we're not even benders!" Ty Lee reacted sincerely, pulling her letter back before it got blown away by the heavy storm that suddenly raged.

Ignoring the two Fire Nation girls Zuko ran to Toph "What's happening!"

But no reply from Toph, but she was obviously trying to do her best from keeping the building submergence into the sand.

Zuko had no idea what those two girls were doing behind him, he had other thinks to worry about. Like his friends being drown into the desert. _That would've been a horrible dead _he thought anxious.

Ty Lee looked over to her friend, Mai, and looked worried for a moment, "What're we going to do now?" she asked.

"I don't really care" Mai replied gazing at Zuko and Toph.

Ty Lee frowned while trying to keep the sand from being blown into her eyes. She coughed and turned to Mai. "We should leave! It's not safe here," she replied. "we will give it him later"

Both girls gazed at each other and nodded.

_What should he do? What **can **he do?_These thoughts raced through Zuko's mind as the harsh sound of the building roared its way through the whole area. He could've helped Toph if he were an earth bender himself. But he wasn't.

"Hold on Toph!" Zuko supported him, it was all he could do for now.

Toph kept growling in frustration, it must've been a hard job. Toph's eyes suddenly widened which made him wondering what caused his sister's anxious look. Until she yelled, "someone else is coming!"

Zuko heart pounded.

He looked behind him– Mai and Ty Lee were gone. He all forgot about those two Fire Nation girls. But if they weren't the persons Toph meant, who was it?

Momo chirped and flew toward the top of the tower and peeked down, waiting for Katara, Aang and Sokka to return while Appa just growled around him.

Zuko narrowed his eyes around and waited for these unwanted guests to approach. He held his hands before his eyes to reduce the chance of getting grains of sand in his eyes.

About five men approached him and Appa. Zuko guessed they were earth-slash-sand benders as he inspected their appearance. Their whole face were covered in old paper reels.

They rushed to Appa who was growling harsh. Zuko was sure he heard some yelling from Toph behind him but he had no time to pay attention to her at the moment. These strange men showed a tight rope and threw it without difficulty around Aang's bison's back.

"What are you guys doing!" Zuko ordered them. Not liking the idea of seeing his friends' bison being wrapped in ropes. He unleashed a fireball out of his palms and aimed it at the robes making it melt away.

The covered men turned themselves to Zuko and he swore he felt a glimpse of violent coming from these men.

_Wrong answer_ Zuko thought sternly. He threw his hands together and unleashed rage surrounded with fire so he could separate those guys from Appa, who carefully stepped back to Toph.

One of the men got hit and got throw back into the sand in a fierce way– one of his companions who stood next to the injured one leaped up and released his rope and aimed at his leg, making Zuko fall back.

Zuko hit the ground. He breathed heavily, trying to grasp his surroundings. The pain didn't bothered him though, he crept without thinking to his knees and let himself glide over the sand. Making fire following his dancing motion, fire raged round the whole area and most of the remaining men ducked down to avoid being hit by the fierce fire.

"Zuko! You're okay?" Toph groaned in concern for her brother, still holding the tower as hard as she could.

Zuko dodged another sand bending attack. He grabbed him by the arm and held him sternly.

"Behind you!" Toph exclaimed.

Without doubting his sister, Zuko, who still had the enemy in his grasps turned around and caught the other sand bender. Zuko let the intruders feel their punishment for trying to take Appa away. He awakened a red-hot steam through his hands and marked it on the sand benders' arms, making them yell out in pain. The others drew themselves back and gazed at him with startled eyes.

"If you don't want to suffer the same fate as these two," Zuko started, releasing the two men who had a hot glowing red print on their skin which would turn into an ugly scar. "then you should leave if I were you. And quickly, before I change my mind" he said in a combative manner, narrowing his eyes to each one of them. Without wining or striking back, the men obeyed and took in on a run.

Zuko sighed once they were in sight, his arms fluttered down. _–man he was good at this._

"Nice speech, Big Bro" Toph murmured beneath her breath. Still clinching onto the tower.

"Don't push yourself, just focus" Zuko replied making Toph nod stiffen.

A loud noise followed. A loud crack. Zuko thought his sister couldn't take the heat anymore and had let go of the building in the hard sandstorm. But the sound appeared to come from the inside. he tried to gaze up, eyes widened a bit as he saw Aang flying out of the opening with Katara and Sokka who were clinging onto him.

Once Toph, who had he hands pressed against the spire with her fingers dug into it, noticed her friends having escaped, she pulled he fingers out. The remaining part of the spire immediately sinks into the ground making Toph fall backwards.

Zuko looked up and ran toward Toph. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah" Toph grunted as she got to her feet with Zuko's help.

"We got it. There's a solar eclipse coming. The Fire Nation's in big trouble, now!" Sokka said out loud hugging her sister.

Toph and Zuko reunited with the other crew and frowned, "How's a solar eclipse going to put the Fire Nation in trouble?" Toph asked.

"The solar eclipse is literally the darkest day in Fire Nation history" Sokka stated. "Fire benders lose their bending during a solar eclipse"

In his anticipation and worry for what losing fire bending would mean to him, Zuko said, "I'm not sure I'm liking the idea of losing my bending"

"It's not permanently, the eclipse takes only eight minutes" Sokka said making things a bit clearer for him.

"So what's the plan then?"

"We've got to get this information to the Earth King at Ba Sing Se. We'll wait for the next eclipse, then we'll invade the Fire nation when they're totally helpless. The Fire Lord is going down!"

* * *

**XoXoXoX**

* * *

Azula stomach twisted painfully from deep inside and rubbed angrily at her eyes. They had been walking for some days now, hoping to encounter her _possibly _brother. But without result. And hey– they were in a desert. The chances were low anyway.

"Azula darling, are you alright?" A gentle voice asked.. It was her mother. Moments ago, a hard sandstorm made itself appear, making it hard for the royals to get a good vision.

Azula nodded slowly while holding onto her mother, the sandstorm seemed to have gotten worse by the second. Then out of nowhere two other blurry visions became visible.

–Mai and Ty Lee.

The princesses cursed low under her breath, making her heart pound quickly over the next few seconds. She recognized those faces, the kind and joy able face of Ty Lee and the opposite expression of Mai. –They haven't changed a bit. Mai and Ty Lee seemed to have recognized her, Uncle Iroh and her mother as well. Their eyes widened and Ty Lee covered her lips with her hands.

"Azula?"

"..Ty Lee? Mai?"

Iroh and Ursa exchanged difficult glances. No matter the consequences, those two girls were not for nothing in Earth Kingdom territory and probably had a good reason for being here.

"Azula?" Ty Lee repeated. "Is that really you?"

Azula held her breath for a minute, not sure what to say.

"It's been so long! How are you?" Ty Lee asked skipping towards her long lost friend and placed her hands on Azula's shoulders.

No answer came. She could feel her old friends' eyes peering right through her, just as she could feel her mother and uncle gazing at her. "I'm fine.." she finally spoke.

A soft but weak smile formed it's way on Mai's lips as she approached her, "It's good to see you're okay"

Suddenly the heavy burden she carried for a moment faded away. To her surprise and relief, Mai and Ty Lee weren't doing something awfully to her or her mother and Uncle. At least– it didn't looked like that. But if they weren't for her- then what's it then?

"What are you doing in Earth Kingdom territory?" Azula asked, facing both Mai and Ty Lee who exchanged difficult glances when Azula spoke.

"We're on a duty of the Fire Lord"

Iroh's eyes twisted a little at the mention of his brother. He slowly stroke his beard and narrowed his eyes at Mai and Ty Lee. "What duty if I may ask?"

"I'm sorry– we're not supposed to tell" Ty Lee trailed off. Trying to avoid the question.

"Especially not to traitors" Mai said rolling her eyes, she glanced with dully eyes at Ursa and Iroh. "not sure the Fire Lord would be pleased with that"

_No. _They were wrong. Uncle Iroh and her mother weren't traitors! Her mother saved her life. How could that possibly be traitorous? Azula stared at them, at the faces which showed a strange mix of kindness but many suspicions. She was sure they were hiding something from her. And she could feel Uncle was thinking the same way.

"You're wrong" Azula said stiffen. "what are you doing here"

Azula repeated the same question again, desperate to know what their so-called duty is. Whatever it was- it had to be something important. As if her father would send two girls to the Earth Kingdom without comrades. No- there had to be more.

She felt her mother's hand being pressed on her shoulder. Azula looked over to her and she could see her mother's difficult expression. Knowing that her mother didn't wanted her to push it, she only sighed.

"I was wondering.." Iroh cut in. "are you going to tell my brother you encountered us?"

"We should" Ty Lee whispered slowly, making a saddened expression while forcing a shaky smile. "but we wouldn't just turn our best friend in like that"

Azula didn't speak as she listened to her friend's touching words. She smiled softly. "Thank you, Mai, Ty Lee"

The other two girls mimicked her smile and the three of them embraced each other. It had been so long and there was still so much to tell. But there wasn't time for it now. It was not safe.

She opened her eyes and looked up at Mai as she spoke, "We better resume our duty. Who knows what will happen if someone sees us together"

Ty Lee nodded, crossing her arms. "True. It was good to see you again Azula"

Ty Lee glanced over to Iroh and Ursa, "It was good to see you two again as well– General Iroh and Princess Ursa" Ty Lee whispered as if she was forced to state that comment.

"You girls really have grown in such a beautiful young ladies" Ursa said with a smile.

Mai and Ty Lee exchanged joyfully expressions, feeling flattered by Ursa's comment.

Azula stepped forward and held her arm out, remembering the manners her mother thought her she always used to call 'what friends do'.

"I won't forget you" Azula said. Waiting for a reaction.

"Neither will we" Ty Lee said smiling as Mai took Azula's hand. "We'll miss you" Mai said.

Azula blinked a few times. It took her a few seconds to uncover the meaning of that word. It was pretty rare for someone to say that to her aside from mother and Uncle. But now– especially Mai saying something like that made her feel.. warmth inside. She felt happy though didn't wanted to accepted it.

Mai and Ty Lee took one glance back before leaving. And against her own exceptions, she made herself waving her friends a goodbye.

"So– my niece" Iroh said tilting his head a bit to his left. "how did it felt seeing your friends again?"

Azula pulled her arm back and turned to her Uncle. "It felt good" she said smiling weakly at him. Meeting old friends made her realize there still were people who actually cared about her. Even those who are far away from her. As her Uncle says; _No matter how things may seem to go in dark periods. Once a friend, always a friend._

She suddenly felt a hype of cheeriness deep down, which was- pretty rare and looked over to her mother. "let's go" she said, Ursa giving her a kind smile back.

Iroh took one glance at them before they too resumed their journey, but the opposite direction of they were going to. He frowned a bit- finding something suspicious. Yes. Perhaps their duty was..

* * *

**XoXoXoX**

* * *

A few hours had passed away. Now the Gaang were on Appa flying into east direction.

"Zuko" Aang said who had joined the group on the saddle. Zuko looked over to him with a frown.

"Thank you so much for bringing those guys down back then. I don't want to know what would have happened if you weren't there" Aang said with a appreciated smile.

He looked up at the Avatar, and his eyes were bright. "It wasn't that hard. You should be thanking Toph though, you guys would've been all trapped in that library if she wasn't there"

"Your right. Thank you , Toph" Aang said as he leaned over the side of the saddle. Watching the clouds drifting by.

"No problem Twinkle Toes" Toph said smiling.

"So next is Ba Sing Se right?" Katara interrupted.

Toph looked up. Something popped into her mind. _Ba Sing Se huh? _ "There's this small but very luxurious village not far outside Ba Sing Se. We could pay my Uncle a visit before we meet up with the Earth King" Toph said as she leans on her brother.

"I think that's a good plan" Aang said.

"Alright, so first Toph wants to pay a visit to his Uncle. Then we'll be heading towards Ba Sing Se and tell the Earth Kingdom about the solar eclipse" Sokka said holding a map of the Earth Kingdom. He looked over the map and indeed noticed a small village indicated by a spot.

"Toph?" Zuko interrupted, quickly. "do you honestly think that's a good idea? I mean– he doesn't really appreciate us being outside town. Especially me for some reason"

"Ah whatever. I'm sure he'll be glad to see us" Toph grinned. "and if not. Well, then we'll just leave"

Katara sat up straighter gazing over to Toph. "What is your Uncle like?"

"He once worked for the Earth Kingdom military. He was the Commander" Toph paused briefly while a hard wind emerged and started to clung onto her brothers clothes more sternly.

"he was the one who found and brought Zuko to me and my parents" she tried again once the wind calmed down. "although I wasn't born yet" she added.

Zuko gazed ahead of him.

"Right" he said. It was true. Sometimes he wanted to ask Toph's Uncle how exactly he found him. But he always avoided the question and one day, he stopped asking knowing he wouldn't give them. But maybe.. he could ask and try it again. It might work this time together with his friends who could support him.

"I can't wait to meet him. I'm sure he's kind" Katara said smiling.

"Sometimes" Toph confessed. He was a commander. But with a difficult past. She knew that.

"Alright. Next stop, Toph's Uncle!" Sokka said pointing his fingertip into the direction of Ba Sing Se.

Zuko sighed and gazed at the starry sky. Watching the stars passing by slowly. A question always made him wondering. Of course he had many more questions, but especially this one occurred to him. _What happened that night? How did he get to Toph?_

* * *

**End Chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **'Who am I really? Who are my parents?' These thoughts kept hunting Zuko since he was a child. Now that he and Toph were raised together, the two of them join the Avatar's group. Many mysteries shall unfold, and choices have to be made.

* * *

**Sentiment: **Chapter 8

**拒否** Denial

* * *

It was late in the evening when they arrived. Knowing that Toph's Uncle would've been sleeping right now, the Gaang decided to spend the night on a small hill a few minutes away from the village.

Once everyone was sleeping, Zuko lingered his gaze towards the nightly stars.

How often had he done this since they left home? Maybe he should make his nightly job out of this. But watching the stars made him feel easier on the inside. As if those small stars were telling him everything would be okay — as if they were his guidance. He sighed, wondering who would be watching the same stars as he did right now.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

"Ursa, are you all right?"

Ursa's lips twisted into a smile under her mask. Being grateful for Iroh's support. But her saddened face remained as she gazed at the billions stars drifting in the sky, all peacefully.

She remained silence.

"I wish things could be just as peacefully as all these stars"

This time, Iroh remained silence as he listened to her words.

"All these stars — all coexisting together in harmony. The size and greatness doesn't matter to them — war does not matter to them.." she whispered slowly looking over to her daughter, who was sleeping peacefully.

Azula's long flowing hair was covered in sand. And she held a sheet around her body, making it warmer for the poor princess.

She pinched her eyes together and a tear fell down her cheek. Ursa didn't hide her tear away from Iroh, instead, she locked eyes with him.

"It hurts.."

Flashes of memories raced through the banished woman's mind. From smiling pictures of the small little Azula together with a happy mother and father, to a terrified princess who always got in the mid of her parents' quarrels. _Fighting about her.._

"Seeing my only daughter like that. She deserves better.."

Iroh's voice remained calm but sternly. "Ursa, you're not thinking of being guilty about taking her with you, are you?"

"No" she said sincerely. Knowing what kind of a monster Azula _could_become if she stayed in the Fire Nation.

"but she seeing my child like this hurts.."

Azula, who laid on her side, looked guilty ahead of her.

A tear fell down her cheek as well.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

An hour ago, the sun had risen. Although it wasn't that visable to see. There were many clouds drifting in the air and if I didn't know any better, I'd say the weather would become worse within the shortest times.

"Wake up, sleepyhead"

Zuko pursed his fingers into each other and turned himself away from his sister's voice.

"Just a few more minutes.." he mumbled.

"Nope, won't give ya" Toph grinned and used her bending to threw a part of ground Zuko was sleeping on upward and let it fall again, making Zuko drop to ground without hesitance.

"**Toph!**" Zuko groaned while getting to his knees and rubbing his back softly. Yes — she did succeed in waking him up, that was for sure.

"Aww, sibling love" Sokka teased from behind, making Zuko use his evil glare at him.

"I always thought fire benders would rise with the sun" Aang said as he stood next to Toph.

Katara frowned at this. "I think it's just some old saying. Besides, there's no sun at all" her hair fluttering in the upcomming hard wind.

Meanwhile an 'unknown' person called out,

_"Toph?"_

This sudden voice.. it seemed familiar to Zuko.

"Meilin!" Toph said while staring ahead of her, immediatly knowing the person.

Zuko glanced at the young Earth Kingdom woman, but instead of irritation, there was guilt in his eyes. He cursed, trying to remember her name. Yes, Meilin. She was the daughter of Uncle Kato. And Toph's grandniece.

"It really is you!" Meilin said and the two ran toward each other, embracing each other in a tight hug. "I was so worried. We heard you and your brother disappeared without saying anything" she said concered, but there was no glimpse of anger in her voice.

She looked at Toph."You've grown so much" Meilin added with a smile.

Zuko and the rest approached the young woman. Her eyes drifted from left to right making Zuko the last person she sees. But once recognizing him, another warm smile made its way on the woman's face.

"Zuko. You have grown a lot as well"

Zuko didn't need to be told twice. Many people told him he was growing a bit too fast sometimes. Well yeah he had the doubled size of what Toph was, so that could have been the reason.

But he and Top weren't the only ones who have grown, she has as well grown a lot.

Meilin Bei Fong seemed to be somewhere in her twenties, probably around six years older than Zuko. He wasn't sure about her exact age. Last time he saw her, was about four years ago, when she and her father visited his and Toph's home. Meilin had gentle green eyes like diamonds. And just like Toph, but that was pretty obvious being her grandniece. The young woman also had beautiful long black hair which was clamped in a green hair clip.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

"I can't believe you're the Avatar" Meilin said agitated, keeping her hands folded.

Aang returned his widened smile, he felt worshiped.

Meilin, daughter of Kato, had invited them for a meal at the woman's home. The Gaang, of course couldn't disagree with her.

Zuko looked around. They had arrived in Uncle Kato's village. He lingered his eyes at the houses. It seemed to contain the upper class population. All properties looked full of luxury and to be honest, he never was here before – yeah – sure, nobody every let him go somewhere anyway.

"Guess it's nice living here, hah?" Sokka said, aiming his eyes from the dozen houses to a pretty average harbor in the middle of the village.

Meilin's gentle face dropped, and Aang was sure something bothered her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. But no answer came from the young woman.

Meilin looked over to Aang and faked a smile.

Zuko and Toph exchanged glances. Zuko would always remember that day Meilin told him and his sister about the death of Meilin's Mother and Brother, for as long as he lived.

It was just sad.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

Kato wasn't home yet. Meilin told the Gaang that he was outside having to do some duty at the harbor. Good, the spirits weren't here to judge him, yet. Somehow, he couldn't believe Toph wanted to go pay his Uncle a visit. Maybe Meilin would've been happy to see them, but Zuko was sure Uncle Kato wasn't.

Just as everyone had stopped chattering and was starting to tuck in, someone walked into the kitchens room. He caught a flash of a green uniform. There was someone standing behind him. He was sure of it. And this could be only one person – Uncle Kato..

He could see it in Katara and Aang's eyes who were sitting in the opposite direction of him and Toph. Their eyes blinked with confusion but sympathy as they gazed at the man behind them.

"Meilin? Who are these quests?"

Zuko's heart pounded. He probably hasn't recognized him and Toph yet, having their back set against him. And it's been some years.

Meilin stood up and greeted her father. "Dad, this the Avatar" the woman started waving her arms into Aang's direction. A glint of a surprise could be seen in the man's eyes.

Zuko glowered his gaze down to his plate. _Here we're getting it. _He thought silently.

"And, remember cousin Toph and Zuko? They're here too!" She said with a brightened smile on her face.

"Toph, Zuko?" The man seemed generally surprised. Zuko was sure of it now – this was Uncle Kato. Zuko dropped his hand from the table and turned to Meilin's father.

Kato Bei Fong, former Commander of a special task force was somewhere in his forties. His pure black hair was pulled upwards and looked quite sloppy. He also wore a small beard. Like his daughter, he had green eyes. But his gaze was stricter once he saw Zuko and Toph turning to the man. For some reason, his gaze was especially aimed at Zuko. A mix of shock and anger filler his eyes.

"What are you two doing here– I received message from your parents last week. You walked away haven't you" Zuko could here in his voice that he was serious about this.

Aang and the others gave Zuko and his sister a shocked look. Though, he couldn't blame them; Toph told them they had permission to leave. But they lied.

This time, it was Toph who stepped in on the conversation. "Not exactly. We're just helping the Avatar defeat the Fire Lord. I thought it was a good idea to visit my Uncle."

Ignoring Toph's last sentence, he said. "So he's the real Avatar?" hurling his vision in the direction of Aang.

In a eye movement, Aang replaced his serious expression into a confident but innocent grin.

"Sure am!" Aang said with a widened smile.

Kato hurled his eyes at Zuko and locked it there. "And you're going to help him defeat the Fire Lord as well?"

For a moment, Zuko too, locked eyes with Uncle Kato. "I guess so, why'd you ask?"

Looking through the window behind Kato, you could see drops of rain falling out of the sky. The weather was starting to get worse by the second..

"You should go back home" he mumbled – as if there was something more behind it..

_Well, he always did. _Toph may like the man, but he sure didn't. He felt rage boiling inside of him.

"Why me!" Zuko snarled. Toph dug a sharp elbow into his ribs, trying to tell him to 'shut up'.

Kato stopped for a brief moment and just gazed at the siblings. Aang, Katara and Sokka exchanged difficult looks, not sure what to do right now.

"It's not only you. Your sister as well, your parents are worried sick! And so were we"

_Lies._

Zuko narrowed his eyes to his 'Uncle'. Always — it had always been this way. He never allowed him to go outside, but Toph sneaking out didn't mattered to him at all. It was like Uncle Kato wanted to make him some kind of secret. Just why. Surely, it wasn't only because he's a fire bender..

"You're lying!" Zuko hissed angrily. Allowing himself to drop his hands on the table, the others looked startled by his sudden outburst.

Kato held an righteous expression. He approached him and wanted to place his hand on his shoulder, "You need to understand, Zuko. I'm not lying. You're parents are worried sick– " he solemn swore.

But before he could, Zuko swept Kato's hand off his shoulder and interjected him. "I've had enough of you!" he yelled and rushed with determination towards the front door. He opened it and narrowed his eyes one time back at Kato. "my_ real _parents are probably just as much worried!" he yelled and threw the door behind him.

"Zuko!" Katara cried, but he was already gone.

"He doesn't mean that" Toph said while gazing ahead of her. "his anger just got the best of him. Don't worry he'll calm down" Toph reassured them, knowing her brother better than nobody else. She looked sad though.

"Uncle," Toph began. Her voice cracked a little. "my brother was right, you _are _lying"

Katara and Aang exchanged glances, hardly daring to believe it. Things sure didn't go as planned. Meanwhile Sokka, took a bit of his chicken paw. The hungry sure got to him.

Kato turned to Toph after seeing Zuko rushing out of the door. "Toph, Why would you say that?"

"..never mind" she replied, wanting to keep the 'Hey, did ya know? I'm a lie detector' a secret as well.

Katara looked worried and looked over at all remaining persons in the room. "Shouldn't we go after him?"

Aang gazed at the window. The weather sure was getting pretty bad.

"I'll search for Zuko, you guys wait here" he said reverent. The Avatar stood up and followed after Zuko without looking back.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

Outside Kato and Meilin's luxurious home, Zuko was running. It didn't matter where to. He just wanted to go _somewhere_. If possible, he had wanted to make his so-called Uncle confess everything by whatever means, Instead he was holding back. Hesitating, when he should've been acting. Too bad he realized his poor outburst a moment too late.

_Why doesn't he want to tell me who I am?_

Zuko was sure of it. He knew the truth. He was the one who found him anyway. And he kept avoiding everything related to the Fire Nation when he was around as much as possible. Too bad he always overheard those conversations, although it wasn't about him. Mostly about how cruel the Fire Nation was and how he and his soldiers once infiltrated the Fire Nation palace. And that they almost succeeded in whatever they were doing there. But that didn't mattered to him – no it didn't mattered at all.

_I just want to know who I am! _He thought angrily.

After a while, he stopped running. Zuko looked sadly at the ground. His eyes were closed while the water slipped down his face. And held that position for a while.

He let himself drop down on the bare ground and gazed around. He was still in the village – that was sure. He was at the harbor. A few small boats were lying aground, waiting for the bad weather to dim down.

Zuko breathed heavily. He wasn't sure of the cause though.

_Was it because of the cold weather and the storm?_

_Was it because he was angry?_

_Was it because of Kato?_

He narrowed his eyes at the wild rippling water and locked it there. Perhaps, all those three reasons were the cause.

He could hardly believe Toph actually liked the man. He only had bad memories of him, well he never wanted to think about him anyway. They were too negative to think about. On the other hand, he still had a little compassion for him. Even though he found and knew he was Fire Nation, he never ended Zuko's life. And seeing how the Fire Nation killed his own wife and son made that feeling increase.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

Meanwhile, Katara and Meilin learned each other better. They stood on a balcony, the plastic roof stopped the hard rain from getting to them. Both girls looked down at the huge garden in front of Meilin's home.

"That's a nice hair clip you have" Katara said as she aimed her gaze at the greenish clip Meilin wore in her hair. It looked quite special. At first glance, it seems it has dots on it. But in reality they were real diamonds.

Meilin smiles weakly."This is my mother's hair clip" she began. "she always wore it.. before she died that day"

Katara's eyes widened, not wanting to believe what she just told her.

"Your mother?"

"Yes, my Mother, Mei – and my little Brother as well"

Katara remained silence but she could feel a lump growing in her throat. She'd always been at her most vulnerable when it came to mothers. Especially her own mother.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Katara said in despair. "I've lost my mother as well.. and my father has left to fight in the war"

Meilin turned to Katara and a tenuous expression formed its way on the young woman's face. She looked up at the sky and locket it there. She fumbled with her hands and Katara knew she was being nervous.

Then she spoke.

"I was around four when it all happened. My brother, Ru, was three years old"

Meilin sighed once, and gazed ahead of her. She could see the great river in front of her, one of her favorite views.

"One day, the Fire Nation attacked our village. They knew our village owned a special Task Force military team and they wanted to kill them all, including my father.. Me and my father were home while my Mother and Brother we're outside, going to a market. When the assault happened, my father hid me somewhere safe. He told me to stay there and ran off to find my mom and brother. And when he came back.."

She pinched her eyes together, feeling the pain of that day coming back to her.

"he told me.. he told me my Mother and Brother were gone._ Forever_.."

"But that's horrible.." Katara replied horrified.

"It was. But I was little back then. My father carried the real burden. He was broken by mom and my brother's death. He once said he saw them being killed right in front of him.."

"..I–" she trailed off.

"Please" Katara interjected gently, resting her hand on Meilin's shoulder. "I know it's hard on you. The Fire Nation attacked my village as well. Back then, they searched for the last water bender in the Southern Water Tribe, which was me – then my Mother scarified her life by saying she was the water bender. I've never seen her again.."

"I'm sorry.."

"No you shouldn't be"

The two girls turned to each other and embraced each other softly, understanding each other's pain.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

"That's one _killer _sword you got there!" Sokka said. He gazed at the wall with full attention where an heavy large sword hung around two feet. The green-yellowish color formed the top part and many diamonds were engraved into the sword. Though, it didn't looked as if it was used lately, but It sure didn't looked old either.

"Thanks" he said, standing between Sokka and his niece, Toph. "that sword went through a lot in the past" he said bitterly.

Sokka hurled his gaze at him and frowned. "You're not an earth bender then?"

Kato crossed his arms and shook his head. "I am. Being able to bend doesn't make me not being able to swing my swords"

Sokka was captivated by that sword, hoping that one day, he would have one of himself as well. He had the instinct urge to ask Toph's Uncle to hold that sword for a brief minute. But knowing the answer, he kept that dream for himself.

Kato's greenish eyes glanced down to Toph, she stared at the wall due to her blindness, but he could feel her being uneasy. Toph bitted her lips while her eyebrows were making a concerned shape.

"My niece, are you alright?"

"..well, Aang and Zuko sure are taking their time, aren't they?" Toph said.

Sokka nodded along with Toph and agreed. "Yeah, I wonder what kept waiting them for so long"

Kato remained silence for a while – being in deep thought at the moment.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

Zuko felt his hair being blown to his side due the heavy storm. Still having his eyes locked with the crazy-going water. He sighed once again, but both his eyes were shimmering as he noticed footsteps coming closer. Immediately feeling the steps being those of Aang – light, and carefully.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked without lifting his gaze to meet Aang.

"I'm coming to get you back" Aang said while looking down to his friend.

"I'm not going back there"

Aang frowned. His first attempt to get him back to Uncle Kato's house didn't worked at all.

"Well–" Aang pondered for a minute what to say. "we're your friends. Even if he doesn't like you, we can make sure he does" he reminded Zuko.

Zuko finally looked up to meet Aang's eyes, but he looked sternly at him – as if he still didn't accepted it to be in his presence.

Aang wanted to shake that angry look of him out of his mind, seeing Zuko angry wasn't something he wanted to see daily.

"That's something he'll never does. And I don't care about him anyway"

"C'mon Zuko" Aang made a saddened impression on Zuko , making a whiney shape with his lips. "for us, please?" he literal begged.

"If not for us, then at least for Toph. Have you seen her face when you left? She was sad"

Zuko blinked for a minute. He hadn't really thought about Toph's feelings back there.

She was happy to finally being able to see her Uncle. But that was immediately crushed when he and Kato had a heavy quarrel while she just wanted a happy time for once. Suddenly, he knew what a failure of a brother he was.

"..alright then" Zuko said with guilty, standing up. "but only for Toph – not for _him_" he mumbled, referring to Kato.

For the first time this hour, Aang smiled widely and looked excited. "good! Let's go back"

But then the unthinkable happened – or the unwanted, whatever you wanted to call it. It sure did caught Aang and Zuko's attention. In the distance two grayish shapes appeared out of nowhere.

The two boys exchanged bewildered expressions once the shaped revealed their origin.

_Fire Nation_ _ships_..

* * *

**End Chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: **'Who am I really? Who are my parents?' These thoughts kept hunting Zuko since he was a child. Now that he and Toph were raised together, the two of them join the Avatar's group. Many mysteries shall unfold, and choices have to be made.

* * *

**Sentiment: **Chapter 9

**決定 **Decision

* * *

Zuko quickly ran his fingers back and forth over his hair as he watched the two large Fire Nation navy approaching the harbor. His stomach twisted painfully from deep inside and he rubbed uncomfortable at his eyes. They just couldn't take a break.

Aang blinked a few times before swishing his head in Zuko's direction and Zuko could see an expression of insecurity and fear making its way onto the boys face.

"What should we do?"

"I don't know. You're the Avatar!"

"I know, but still.."

Zuko frowned, coming to an important realization. Those people were here most likely for only one person. Or perhaps two.. But it all came to the point they were looking for him.

"Why don't you go tell the others about the Fire Nation. I can hold them off."

Aang looked uncomfortable back at him for a brief moment, then his eyes lingered on the ships.

"No, I won't. We're in this together Zuko." Aang said while making his orange glider conjure up within a second.

"Two ships full of Fire Nation guys against a mere village isn't anything good. They want something. And that's probably you.."

Zuko stared at him. It did make sense though. But what about Aang? Weren't they after him as well. He wondered. There wasn't much to worry about that at the moment. Aang and Zuko exchanged one last glance before turning their gaze at the two large ships in front of them.

While the ship came ashore, it was possible to see the pure-red flags fluttering back and forth with enormous speed.

Zuko to the chance to take a glance around him. Good, nobody was around. They probably haven't taken the opportunity to notice something was very off here. He looked back and saw the doorway of one of the ships opening itself.

A man walked out and Zuko couldn't help it, but his heart was thumping too wildly. It was that guy from before. Back, when they met those people from the teashop some weeks ago — he had to admit though, the tea felt good.

Zuko shook his head. This isn't the time to think about tea! He snapped at himself as he watched the man standing before them. Narrowing his eyes from Aang to Zuko and repeated this, until his eyes kept his aim toward Zuko, who flinched at this.

The General looked over the two people. This presuming Prince Zuko.. and the Avatar..

He slowly stroke his mustache as he inspected them. The Avatar held a stern face while standing in attack position, ready to strike if he'd make one wrong step. The other boy, Zuko, held a stern gaze as well, but remained silence and watched him packed with emphasis.

It was quiet. You could he the rainfall clattering on the ground and the cracking of the ships. Until two other familiar faces walked out of the ventage.

Mai and Ty Lee again. Zuko thought irritated, wondering how they got here so fast. But looking at how large this navy was, the question already got answered.

The two girls glanced over to General Sato, and before turning their gaze back to Zuko and Aang , they nodded with suspicion.

Without thinking, Zuko grabbed to his back and made his dual swords emerge. Aang peeked at Zuko's new swords for a second, being unaware of him having a thing with swords. He heaved a sigh before the two girls ran toward them, without speaking.

Zuko leaped up and blocked Mai's attack using his swords.

Meanwhile, Aang was glancing at Zuko from the corner of his eye. Relieved to see that he was being able to doge the attack, but wondered why Zuko used his swords instead of his bending.

He then looked up and met eyes with Ty Lee who gazed back at him.

Aang's heart leapt for a moment. The people in the village probably noticed the Fire Navy by now. But instead of seeing people running out of their homes, they kept themselves hidden in their homes. Too scared of what is to come — well, it's probably logical seeing how the Fire Nation once destroyed their home, and their people..

Aang held out his palms and closed them before launching a fierce wind into Ty Lee's direction who took the opportunity to avoid the attack on just an inch distance. Her braided hair fluttered back while making her whole body slide over the bare ground.

Zuko on the other hand, couldn't stop glaring at Mai, who didn't do anything but holding a stoic expression. The girl held some of her darts in her right arm, ready to attack if necessary.

Zuko made an impressed swing with his swords. A bright and fierce flame formed it's way around Zuko's swords. He had enough of all these nonsense, only taking him away because of his nature — of what he really was.. just so they could punish him.

Mai's eyes widened slightly for a minute as she saw the massive combination of swords encircled with fire. He lingered his arm up and made the fire following his motion, right at Mai.

Ty Lee saw what happened and quit her fight with Aang momentarily. She used her fast moving tricks to smack both her and Mai to the ground, protecting her from the fierce fire before looking up to meet Zuko's gaze.

Ty Lee knew her left leg took quite a lot of bruises sustained by the sudden attack of Zuko and with her battle with the Avatar.

Zuko groaned with frustration.

Ty Lee rose slowly to her knees and rand towards Zuko.

She hit her fist at Zuko but he barely managed to dodge it. Zuko then turned behind Ty Lee smacked her with his swords against the ground, making the fire disappear behind him. Not wanting to roast the girl.

"Why can't you two just take a break?" he snarled at the girl, his hands trembling with anger.

"Because we're trying to tell you something!" Ty Lee replied.

"What telling me—" Zuko said aback.

"Zuko, watch out!"

Aang sprang up and swung his staff in the direction of Mai, who wanted to attack Zuko from behind. Mai looked astonished before she got blown back by the Avatar.

Zuko got distracted and looked behind him for a moment. Ty Lee saw this as an opportunity and kicked her right foot against Zuko's stomach, making him jerk back and giving a low groan.

"I'm sorry!" Ty Lee said while making another move.

Meanwhile, the General looked down and he made slight smirk at the sigh in front of him.

_Mission accomplished_. He pondered with passion. Well, at least for now. It was time for round _two_.

He turned around, and walked back inside the ship.

It all happened so fast. Mai and Ty Lee exchanged glances before nodding. They looked one time back at their opponents before rushing back to the ship, leaving Zuko and Aang astonished behind by their sudden resign.

"What? What just happened?" Aang asked bewildered glancing over to Zuko.

"They're up to something. I just know it" Zuko said while gritting his teeth. "maybe we should attack their ship from the inside until we make them leave"

Aang shook his head at this. "No. That's a bad idea. We have to think about the safety of the people in this village. Their life are at stake"

"What lifes!"

"Oh right" Okay, calm down now. Aang was right, they have to think about the safety of these people as well. Remembering what Meilin had to go through.

"What's your plan then?"

"We should go back and tell the others about the Fire Navy" Aang suggested.

Zuko bit his lips. Going back to the others would mean Kato — Kato? Heck, it's **not **all about Kato! — It's his life. His choice. He can't make Zuko influence him with what he thinks he should do.

Zuko looked back at Aang and nodded stiffen.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

Katara and Meilin watched the scene from afar. They could see the ships, and some hard noises — probably fighting noises — It's been just one day after they've seen them last and another event was happening regarding the Fire Nation.

Meilin placed her hands on her mouth, remembering the Fire Navy from back when she was just a child.

Her heart pounded heavily. Her hands trembled and she took a step back.

"No— No, not again!"

Katara turned to her."Meilin, calm down! It won't happen again. Aang's here, the Avatar's here. He will protect you and your village from the Fire Nation" she reassured her. "let's find your Father and the others"Katara took Meilin by the hand and together the two ran toward the other. Katara took one glance back in the direction of the harbor before running.

_Oh, Aang.. Zuko.. _

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

"Uncle, can I ask you something"

"Sure what is it, Toph?"

"I know you and my brother never got along that well, but why? I mean even if he's Fire Nation — you still should give him a chance" Toph said while gazing at the ground and pulling at her clothes.

"It's more complicated as you think it is Toph, you should know that"

"No, I don't know that, you never even cared to explain us"

Sokka stood in between watching the conversation with interest. Not really being informed about the bad relation between Zuko and Kato until a half hour ago.

"I'm sorry for being such a terrible Uncle, but it's really difficult for me to talk about it. Just as difficult to be talking about my wife and son.."

Toph stopped saying other hard words for a while and remained silence. He was telling the truth this time.

"Father!" A sudden voice said.

Meilin walked in together with Katara being horrified by the unknown. At least to Sokka and Toph.

Kato raised his eyebrow. Something was wrong. He could see it in the expression her daughter held. That horrified look — just like the look she had _that _day.. — he shook his head and asked, "Meilin, is something wrong?"

Tears filled into her eyes as she espoused her father, still being shocked.

Knowing Meilin's unpleasant memories about the Fire Nation, Katara stepped in and said, "The Fire Navy are at the harbor, we heard noises and we don't know where Zuko and Aang are—"

Kato's eyes widened at this. "What? Are you serious, the Fire Nation?"

Sokka's eyes widened for a minute but tried to remain calm. "Don't worry, I'm sure Aang will do something about this" he assured him. "and we'll help"

"Let's kick their ass" Toph smirked as she pressed he fits' against each other. "—I mean.. let's get them"

"..Don't sweat it, I'm not into all those polite words as well" Kato said wearily still embracing her daughter and being confused by the fact that the Fire Nation are in town.

"Thank goodness someone in my family actually allows me to be free, thanks Uncle!"

That kept Kato thinking for a moment. _Free.. _allowing someone to be free. Somehow his mind rolled over to Zuko and he remembered him saying things about never being _free _from time to time. Zuko was true about that — he knew that — but maybe, he should give him some freedom as well..

No. No he couldn't. Now that he has left home, the chances increases of him being known as Fire Nation to the soldiers.. and the royal family. No matter how much he wanted, he couldn't. The peoples life were in danger and all because of him. All because he was too **weak** to do _it_.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

"Aang.. Zuko!" Toph smiled as she watched them rushing inside. She got startled by Zuko's sudden entrance and couldn't help to hug her dear brother.

"Hey sis" Zuko said softly, rubbing his sisters hair.

Sokka blinked once he saw them. He received their gaze back and he took the opportunity to get some answers. "What happened out there? Katara and Meilin told us the Fire Navy was at the harbor"

Aang nodded slightly, he walked to the window and looked through it.

No one followed them. Good.

"That's right. Me and Zuko fought them, but they retreated soon after" Aang began. "we don't know why though. But they gave us some time to think and make an important decision"

"Then we should make a plan. We can't let them destroy this village again" Sokka said joining Aang's stare outside.

Katara, who was also in the room stood next to Zuko and held an serious expression, "We first need to know why they're here and what they want"

Toph nodded throwing her arms on her waist and tilting her head slightly."I'm thinking they're after Aang — or Zuko — I don't think they have much to do here anyway"

Sokka nodded at this. "That's right, I was thinking about that as well"

Meilin and Kato, who were in the same room as well held each other by the hand. Until Kato let the hand go and hurled his attention to Zuko with an embittered expression.

"Zuko, can I speak with you? Alone"

This won't just stop. Would it?

Zuko bit his lip and nodded arduous.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

"Zuko. Look I'm sorry about first, but I need to ask you something important"

"What about?"

"Those people — the Fire Nation — do they know you're a Fire Nation citizen?"

"Yeah, they know" Zuko said, crossing his arms firmly. "so what?"

"..What about your name? Do they know your name?"

"Yes they know" Zuko said, raising his eyebrow. "and you know what? Talking in riddles doesn't make me feel any better!"

"I know you're hiding something — something you don't want to tell me. Why? Why don't you just spill out to me!"

"I told you before, it's hard"

And again. It was getting out of hand.

"Do you think I care? I just want the truth!" Zuko cried. Hurling his hand to the rear and demanding to get answers. "Who am I? Who are my parents! Why did you brought me to Toph's parents when I was just a little kid!"

The last question he asked wasn't the one really important — he actually still glad about that — otherwise he wouldn't have ever met Toph, which would be a life he couldn't think of. But still.. the fact that Kato kept his answers all to himself angered him.

This was the last chance he gave Kato. And he didn't answered. Zuko sighed — fine. There was no other way now. If he really wanted to know. He had to do it _this _way. Trap or no trap.

"Don't suit yourself. I know you won't tell me — I'll just find out on me own" Zuko said turning his back to Toph's Uncle, wanting to head towards some place he could be at peace for a moment.

"Zuko listen to me. What do you think gaining by saying that? You know that's impossible"

"Trust me, it isn't. And when I find out, those ships will be gone as well"

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

Once being alone in a room inside the large house. Zuko bent down, the wet clothes he wore didn't bothered him. He sighed, feeling conflicted as he pulled a letter out of his sleeve — The letter those two girls wanted to hand over to me back in the desert — he opened the letter, and began reading it again.

_As you may already know, I and my nation are under the assumption that there is a boy named 'Zuko' a fire bender living within Earth Kingdom territories._

_In the beginning, I had my presumptions. But after I received more information from my troops, I started to believe that you, Zuko, are indeed my son._

_The son I lost many years ago. My son, whom everyone believed was killed by the Earth Kingdom military._

_This may come to you very unexpected, but I'm asking you to join the Fire Navy who will bring you without problems to me, where I can receive you as my real son._

_Your Father._

Zuko hung back, just for a moment. Deep it thought.

This was the second time he read the letter. The first time when he and Aang rushed back to join the others. He knew who were the ones behind this and why those people didn't attack the village, and waited.

_Ty Lee or Mai must've knitted it on robe when I didn't notice_. He pondered.

That was their plan. Giving him the letter. That's why they resigned so fast, they're waiting for _him_.

But should he really do this? It being a trap didn't mattered to him at the moment, still being frustrated by the fact that Kato still zipped his lip about all of this.

Zuko shut his eyes and rolled up the letter.

He had to do this.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

Zuko stood before one of the ships.

Back at Meilin and Kato's house. He didn't dare to use the front door, where the others were discussing how to get those ships away. So he used one of the windows in the house and sneaked away.

Zuko looked around, he could see some citizens peaking through the curtain, carrying an anxious expression. They must've been curious and scared at the sudden activity outside. But he know they all would be okay soon.

He was unarmed, and alone.

Zuko could hear faint cries from inside the sea craft. They'd probably seen him by now.

He looked up and saw the door opening itself. Nobody stood there, but he was sure they were waiting for him to enter.

Zuko sighed. He did it. He made his own legs move, but with difficulties. They were the Fire Nation.. His friends' enemies. But he was a Fire Nation citizen as well.. and, his Father wanted to meet him.

There's nothing wrong with wanting to see your parents. Zuko thought.

But then again. What about his sister? Toph..

He could feel her screaming at him for being such a stupid brother.

Zuko bit his lip, leaving Toph was the hardest for him — it's not forever — he reminded himself. He's sure he'll be seeing her again.

If this isn't a trap and he wouldn't get roasted by the Fire Nation, that is.

The realization of his own real Father wanting to see him made him feel a glimpse of delight inside. But some words worried him though, as in the letter was stated like; my troops, my nation.

He wasn't sure what to think of that. Maybe his Father was a confident person who always wanted to think high of himself? Well, whatever the answer was, he knew he would be getting them soon.

Before Zuko entered the ship, he couldn't help but took one glance back at the village.

He closed his eyes and fisted his hands. But he knew that was he had done was _right_.

* * *

**XoXoXoXoX**

* * *

Katara rushed inside. She searched for Zuko after he and Kato had a dissemination.. again. She looked through the whole house — her hearth pounded like crazy as she bent down to keep herself breathing. She could feel the sweat drops falling off her forehead.

This couldn't be true. It couldn't.

Aang looked over to Katara once he recognized her, a concerned face formed it's way on the Avatars face. He asked what happened. It sure didn't look good from what he saw.

"It's about Zuko!"

"What about him?" Toph asked.

Katara swallowed hard one time, before holding the letter in front of her.

"He's — he's gone!"

* * *

**End Chapter.**


End file.
